


Save Me, Keep Me

by Rainy_Summer



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Don't read this if you're not comfortable with that, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Haechan is a girl in this fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Serious Injuries, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, irregular update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: "You're not just duping me or anything right, Mark? " Haechan asked while settling her head down on Mark's chest. Mark's brain was telling him to push her away, but his body was doing otherwise, his hand only settling on Haechan's curls."Why would you think so? "She shrugged. "You don't look evil. Sometimes I think you're just a normal student, and this is just a stupid jock dare. Just to be clear, you're going to keep your promise, right? I'm actually risking my life by spying on him, and I know that he's a dangerous person. I just want to make sure I'll get my end of the deal. "Mark didn't need to look in order to confirm her worries. After all, such worries were valid. Both of them were living in a world were trust was hardly earned and deserved. She had every right to doubt."I'm not that kind of person, " he replied. "I intend to keep my promise. When all of this is over, I'll buy your freedom, then you can leave this brothel and do anything you want. "
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Save Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917433
Comments: 122
Kudos: 161





	1. PROLOGUE

Well, this sucked. 

The moment that the person at the end of the line ended the call, Mark knew that he was in for so much trouble. Not only was he already behind the deadline. Apparently, good old impatient client pushed the deadline for a much earlier date. He said, he was running out of time. Well, Mark's time was disappearing faster than their toilet papers at home.

Mark undid one button of his long-sleeves shirt, which he hadn't had time to change out of after his day at the University. He wondered if he should dress more like his lifestyle. Maybe that would make him more competent than he was at the moment. 

Whoever told him that the first mission would be a piece of cake? Right. Yuta. But then again, according to Taeyong, his first mission was to seduce a multimillionaire cougar and embezzle her money. How difficult was that? 

Right. So, maybe Mark couldn't do that, hence why he's stuck doing this mission, but still, nobody told him that finding out whether a businessman was double crossing his partner would be difficult. 

Right. Taeyong told him, and even offered to help him, but then again Mark remembered declining the offer because "it was time for me to grow up and be independent. "

Right. He wanted to prove himself. He wanted to make his hyungs proud for taking him in and giving him a home. Eversince Taeyong and Johnny found him, an almost casualty to one of their missions, Mark never knew what it was like to sleep on the cold sidewalks of Seoul once again. That was something he would forever be grateful for, and it was time for him to pay them back. He was fucking nineteen for Pete's sake, a fully capable adult. In fact, if it wasn't for Taeyong-hyung's disapproval, he would have gone out on a mission at fifteen. 

Mark had to prove himself, but then again, with how little he knew about his target, the only thing that he was going to prove was that he wasn't capable at all. 

He sighed, before resting his back against the headboard of the bed he was on. The dim lights were making him even more dizzy than he already was, that and strong scent of sex lingering in the air. He wondered if they even clean the room for the next client at all. It made him feel wary of his skin touching some questionable fluids. 

No one in the gang knew that he was there, and if some knew, Mark had a feeling that some of them, Doyoung-hyung specifically, would be judging him for spending time in a brothel instead of hurrying up to finish his mission. 

But then again, Mark's reason for being here was because of that mission. The only ace he had left was in this brothel, and Mark dared to say that she was his only hope. 

Speaking of. 

Mark sighed in relief as the door to the room opened, and the person he was waiting for walked in. 

Clad in nothing but a flashy golden metallic cropped v-neck top and a same colored skirt that exposed most of her thighs, she strutted confidently towards Mark's direction, wasting no to climb on the bed with him. 

She climbed over him, straddled him, and placed both hand on Mark's shoulder, before leaning forward to press their lips together. 

Mark sighed against her lips. He made a move to deepen the kiss by holding her by the nape, only for her to break the kiss and chuckle. 

"I take it. You really missed me. "

Mark just shook his head in disbelief. She really was a fucking tease at times.

"Don't you think you're a little late?" he asked, trying to sound strict, only for the girl in front of him to just shrugged it off. Mark took notice of her still damp curls. 

"Yeah. I took a shower. I need to smell good for my favorite client. "

"Sure." Mark wanted to sound sarcastic, but all he managed to give was a croak, as the girl managed to rub against him in all the right way. Mark doubted if it was intentional or not, but the smug look on her face was saying that it was. Mark shook his head once again before holding by her hips to keep her in place. The girl pouted. 

"Wow. You really are no fun. "

It was Mark's turn to chuckle. "Are you going to stop making your favorite client now? Tell me, Haechan, do you have something I want? "

Haechan batted her eyes at him. "Aside from my amazing body, you mean? "

Mark shook his head once again. What a fucking tease. "Yes, Haechan. Aside from your amazing body, do you have anything else I want? You know, the one where you're getting extra payment for? "

Haechan laughed. "You're really fun to tease, Mark. If it was someone else, they would have already slapped me by now. "

Mark tried to ignore how ugly the last statement sounded. He focused on the way Haechan removed one hand from his shoulder only for it to disappeared inside her top. Mark's breath got hitched in his throat as he swallowed hard, eyes trained where Haechan's hand disappeared into, only for it to reappear once again while holding an item familiar to Mark. 

"Do you know how hard it was to hide that? I was squirming so much in fear and the idiot thought I Was too horny for him. Like ew. He wouldn't even last for a minute. "

Again, Mark ignored the last statement which for some reasons, made him feel highly disturbed. "Did you record anything good? "

"How should I know? "

"Fair enough, " Mark replied before tossing the item inside his bag. It wasn't like he had specified what information he needed anyway. That would have been to much of a risk in case Haechan decided to screw him over.He could only hope that the recordings had some important informations or else he's doomed. 

"Now what? " Haechan asked him, with one brow raised. Mark leaned forward until their faces were millimeters away, his breathe brushing against her lips as he spoke. 

"Now, I'll take my leave. "

Haechan whined and it was Mark's turn to chuckle. 

"How could you? You only want me for my recording! And here I thought you came here for sex. Now, I feel so used. "

Mark kept smiling to himself as one of his hands reached out to squeeze her cheeks, only for him to belatedly realize his mistake placed his hand back down on the bed. What was he doing? He shouldn't be affectionate to her at all. That's breaking every rule he set up for himself. Just business, no attachment.

"I bought your entire evening. You'll have until morning to yourself. "

Haechan scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Until they realize that the client already left and use it as an opportunity to make me earn double. "

One of Mark's eyebrows shot up. "That's so unethical. "

Haechan scoffed. "Where do you think you are gangster? Do you really expect people to be ethical here? In a brothel of all places? "

"Fair enough, " Mark replied. Haechan continued to pout at him. He knew he shouldn't, but the more that he stared at Haechan's doe eyes, the more that he was persuaded. "Fine. I'll stay. "

Haechan beamed at him. Her fingers immediately began working on the buttons of his shirt, only for Mark to stop her. Haechan stared back at him in confusion. 

"Let's do something else tonight. "

Haechan's eyebrows were knitted together. "Okay. Like what? "

"Like maybe talking? Let's talk to each other until you fall asleep. "

"That's so boring. " Haechan deadpanned. 

"That's the goal. Once you're asleep, I can do my homework in peace. "

"Why are you such a fucking nerd? Are gangsters supposed to be like this? "

"Well I need to have a day life for cover up. "

"Yeah, sure, " Haechan replied while rolling her eyes. "You're still boring, though. "

"I thought I'm your favorite customer? "

"Yeah, " she replied while getting off of Mark's lap only to transfer to the space next to him. Mark reluctantly had to let go of her hips. "You're my favorite when you're giving me what I want. But right now, I'm starting to reconsider. Ha! Watch me. One day, I'll find someone else who's probably our age and you'll not be my favorite anymore. "

Probably their age. Great. So, Mark had to be reminded that Haechan didn't know her birthday at all. She could be a little older than Mark, or maybe a little younger. God forbid she's way too young, or else Mark might have committed something that he would find so repulsive regardless if he was working in the criminal world or not.

"You're not just duping me or anything right, Mark? " Haechan asked while setting her head down on Mark's chest. Mark's brain was telling him to push her away, but his body was doing otherwise as his hand only settled on Haechan's curls. 

"Why would you think so? "

She shrugged. "You don't look evil. Sometimes I think you're just a normal student, and this is just a stupid jock dare. Just to be clear, you're going to keep your promise, right? I'm actually risking my life by spying him, and I know that he's a dangerous person. I just want to make sure I'll get my end of the deal. "

Mark didn't need to look in order to confirm her worries. After all, such worries were valid. Both of them were living in a world were trust was hardly earned and deserved. She had every right to doubt. "

"I'm not that kind of person, " he replied. "I intend to keep my promise. When all of this is over, I'll buy your freedom, then you can leave this brothel and do anything you want. "

"Hmm. Just checking. Just so you know, I'll have no problem spreading rumors about your small dick and how you only last for fifteen seconds on a good night, in case you betray me. "

Mark chuckled. "We both know that's far from the truth. "

"I'm not sure, but if my memories serves me right, they are. Unless, you want to prove me wrong by a demonstration. "

"Tsked. You only want me for my dick. "

Haechan giggled. Mark felt her pushing herself closer to him than she already was, her plump breast pressing on his sides. Mark had to focus on other things in the room if he didn't want to reconsider his decision. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with her. It was just that he wanted her to have a normal night without doing her job. Everyone had to have a day off at some point in their life, and Mark just wanted to be nice by giving her just that. 

"So, assuming you finished your mission and you did well. Assuming you kept your promise and I'm finally free. Will I ever see you again. "

His fingers immediately stopped playing with her hair. "Probably not. "

Meeting each other continuously would only make Mark feel attached, and with his job, and the amount of secret their family was hiding, he felt as if it was his obligation to not be attached to anyone. 

"Why? "

"Trust me, sunshine. You wouldn't want to associate yourself with me. "

—🌺—

The recording turned out to be substantial evidence that the target was indeed stealing money from his business partner. Mark never realized how fulfilling it was to listen to an old man's voice as he implicate himself by talking about how much he had taken from his partner's account, with another person he was on the phone with. The recording was a blessing, saved for the last part where Mark could hear the old man moaning, while probably doing something with Haechan. Mark wasn't sure why he had been so affected by that. After all, the reason why he approached Haechan in the first place was because she was the old man's favorite. He knew what she was to the target, so he shouldn't be annoyed or even be bothered by it at all. 

Nevertheless, the recording had concluded Mark's first ever mission, and was thus officially became a member of the family. At least, in his opinion. The hyungs all insisted that Mark was already a member from the very moment they had taken them in. 

With the first mission cleared, Mark was ready to embark on a new mission— to kill the previous target. Apparently, the client couldn't let his own people do it, in fear of the action being traced to him, and thus get repercussions from his other partners. They had to hire someone from the team, and the rest, namely Johnny and well, himself, thought it would be a nice opportunity for Mark to get his first kill, despite Taeyong's objection. 

Mark could finally shoot his gun, not on a cardboard target, but on a real person. 

And yet, before he could think about whether he was ready or not to kill a real person, he had one last thing to do in relation to his last mission: to fulfill his end of the deal and reward his very helpful accomplice. 

The client wasn't stingy, and Mark had gotten a huge amount from the payment he gave to the gang, a part of, he would use to pay off Haechan's debt, and thus buy her her freedom, which hopefully, she would use to stray far away from her previous life. 

And then that would be the end. Mark would never see her again, which for some reason, made Mark feel a little reluctant. Well that was the initial plan, right? It was a business deal, and the deal was done. They're going to separate their ways. No attachment. 

Somehow, the envelope inside his bag weigh more than it actually worth. 

"She's not here anymore, " the owner of the brothel said after looking at Mark in a judging manner, before blowing his cigarette breathe at his direction. He had always been a little judgemental of Mark, probably because of his age, and the fact that, as Haechan said, he looked nothing like a gang member at all, but a normal, nerdy, college boy. 

Mark immediately became uneasy. "Where is she then? "

The man shrugged. "To wherever her regular customer had taken her, most probably. "

His sweat ran cold as an idea immediately presented themselves inside his head. 

"You sold her? But I told you, I was going to buy her. " The words left a foul taste in his mouth. Haechan wasn't some commodity to be purchased, but that was the language the man in front of him was speaking. They had to use the same language in order to finish a transaction, if ever there was a transactions to be made at all. 

The brothel owner shrugged. "Well, you certainly took your sweet time. Regular customer was an early bird, and not to mention, a gallant one. He paid me double for what she's worth. He must have been really excited to get his hands on her, considering how he claimed that that bitch snitched on him or something. I don't know. It doesn't matter to me anyway. Less mouth to feed, more money to blow. "

"I need to know their location. "

The brothel owner laughed at him. "Well, kid, why don't you ask mommy and daddy to just find you a new sextoy? Or will mommy spank you for being a naughty boy? "

His laughter didn't last long, for he held his breath moment Mark pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at his forehead. 

"I've been itching to practice using this on a live person and I figured you'd make a good target. "

The brothel owner gulped. "Location or you're dead. "

—🌺—

Everyone in the gang were wondering why Mark was in a rush to kill his target, when the plan was supposed to be executed the following week. Some said he was rushing to much, while Johnny said it was adrenaline. 

None of them knew that the real reason why he was rushing was because he was in a hurry to save Haechan. 

Just the thought of him hurting Haechan in any form made Mark's blood boil, and made him lust after having his gun on the old man's mouth as he pulled the trigger. 

There were much objection to his plans, most especially from Taeyong, who still refused to allow Mark to go on with the mission. Mark had to thank Sich—, Simon, who ended the discussion by insisting that as this was Mark's mission, he was the one who would decide on the matter. Nevertheless, for Taeyong's sake, he, Doyoung, and Yuta were allowed to accompany Mark. 

"Can you hear me, Mark? "

Doyoung's voice was loud and clear from the earpiece that he was wearing. The said person was somewhere safe, where their get away vehicle was parked, giving them instructions by hacking through the buiding's security camera. 

"I can hear you, Hyung. "

"Okay. Level two of the building is already cleared by Yuta. The rest of his guards are running after Taeyong as planned. Only a few are in the penthouses with the target. You'll be able to take them all out out. The elevator is clear. Good luck, Mark. You can do it. "

"Copy, hyung, " he replied as he dashed towards the elevator, pressing the button on the top floor. "Doyoung-hyung? "

"Yes, Mark? "

"Can you perhaps check if there's a girl hidden inside this building? "

"What girl? "

"What girl?! " Mark's ears rung as Taeyong screamed through his own mouth piece. Mark could hear Yuta grumbling over going deaf but Taeyong refused to listen. "What girl, Mark? Is there something I need to know? Is there another reason why I am playing tag with the target's guards? "

Mark sighed. "I'll explain it later, Hyung. For now, I need Doyoung-hyung's help. Just trust me. "

Mark heard Doyoung sighing. "I need description. "

"Long curly brown hair, average height, not too tall and not too small. Nice figure, small waist, pretty eyes and plump lips. Beautiful tanned skin? "

"I knew there's something else about this mission. " Mark could basically hear Taeyong rolling his eyes as Yuta cackled in the background, much to Doyoung's annoyance. 

"I might have found her. "

"Where? "

"In the penthouse with the target."

"Is she… okay? Please tell me she's alive. "

"She is… still alive. But maybe not for long. You have to hurry if you want to save her that much. "

"I know. "

Mark heard the elevator sound. He was already there. 

—🌺—

Bodies were lying everywhere, most probably lifelessly, as Mark wasted no bullet, and didn't miss a single shot. What he had missed, however, was the gun that the target himself had pulled out of nowhere. 

He had a bad aim, but nevertheless managed to distract Mark by shooting his arm. He took too long to recover, and before he knew it, his target was already using Haechan as a shield, thus making it impossible for Mark to shoot him. 

The target laughed maniacally. "I'll take it. You're the guy this bitch was snitching to. I can't believe a rookie got me easily. Indeed, it was true. I should have never trusted a whore." 

His target dragged Haechan along with him like a lifeless doll. She was unconscious, and the bruises all over her skin was enough of a testament of what she had been through. It was enough to heighten up Mark's blood thirst. He wanted nothing more than to blow his entire head up and scatter his brain all over the floor. But he had to make sure Haechan was safe first. It would have been easier if his target wasn't much of a coward and stopped hiding behind her. 

"You need to kill him now, Mark. That's out mission. Reinforcement is coming his way. We'll be out numbered. "

"Shut up, Doyoung! He needs to save his girlfriend first! "

"What are you being angry about, Taeyong? I'm just reminding him about the mission! "

"Well, let's see if you'll say the same thing if it's Jeno's girlfriend who's in danger. "

"Jeno doesn't have a girlfriend. "

"Yet. Not yet. I'll watch you deal with it once your own baby fell in love! "

Mark decided to tune them out and focus on the situation in front of him. They made it back to the elevator where the target, still holding Haechan as shield, placed the end of his gun against Haechan's head. Mark's breath got hitched in his throat. 

"Put your gun down on the ground and kick it forward. Do it or she'll die. "

"Don't do it Mark! " he heard Doyoung screaming against his ear. 

"Mark no! He's trying to trick you! I'm on my way! "

But Mark didn't think he could still wait for Taeyong's help. The way that his target was harshly pushing a the gun on Haechan's temple was enough for him to go numb, for his hands to shake. He set his gun down and raised his hands while kicking the gun forward as he was ordered to do. 

"Fucking hell, Mark! "

The target cackled. "Aww, you would really do anything for this little whore, aren't you? I can't blame you. I mean, she was a nice fuck after all. I love the way she feels around me as I fuck her tight hole. And her mouth. God. She sucked it up like a good girl."

Mark clenched his teeth as he listened, growing more and more angry and frustrated the longer his target ran his mouth. 

"Too bad, they made the wrong decision of sending a rookie to get me. You should have stayed with your mommy and stayed out of this business, kid. Too bad, you're not going to be able to come crying to mommy anymore. "

He aimed his gun at Mark, as he continued to taunt him, taking pleasure with the idea that he already won the battle. 

"You're not going anywhere else other than in hell, kid. You're going to die. And when you're dead, this little slut that you've been fancying will forever be my sextoy, all for me to play with. I could even make her carry my children if I want to and she wouldn't be able to have a say about it. "

"No one in their right mind would be willing to carry your child, anyway. Who would want to bring more child in this world who will bear your ugly face. "

A gunshot. Mark felt the burn on his left shoulder. Another bad aim. 

"It that your best? "

"Fucking hell, Mark! Stop taunting him! "

"You bastard! " another bad shot was made, which barely graced the side of Mark's left cheek. "I'm going to kill you! "

The elevator door opened behind him, and Mark could only watch as the target fell down on the floor, dragging Haechan with him. Behind him was Yuta, blowing imaginary smokes at the end of his gun. 

"If you're going to kill someone, kill them, " Yuta said as he stared at the fallen target's direction. "If you keep on talking then you're just buying your enemy some time. Learn from me, rookie. "

He then turned towards Mark's direction. "I know. He's yours to kill. But well, we're running out of time, and you want to save your girl, don't you? Hyung is just here to help. "

"Chatting is good guys, but we have to run, " Taeyong told them. "I could sense danger coming. "

It was enough to put Mark into action. He immediately dashed towards Haechan's direction, to check on her, while simultaneously picking up his discarded gun. 

There's still a pulse, which made Mark feel relieved that she was alive. He immediately scooped her in his arms and carried him to the elevator where Yuta was already waiting for them. 

They heard coughing followed by a loud coughing and angry croaking. 

"This is far from over, you bastards! "

"Oh, thank you for reminding us! " Yuta said with a cackle before turning to Mark. "Want to do the honor lover boy? "

Gently, Mark transferred Haechan on Yuta's arms before stepping out of the elevator once more. The old man was trying to reach for his own gun, which Mark had no trouble kicking inside the elevator. He knelt in front of him, before shaking his head in mock pity. "Who's going to come crying to mommy now, gramps? "

He effortlessly shoved his gin inside the old man's mouth, cracking some implants and dentures in the process. "Now suck it up like a good boy. "

He pulled the trigger. 

—🌺—

"Fucking finally! " Doyoung exclaimed as they made it to the vehicle, with Taeyong already waiting with him, contacting the others regarding their predicament, and the possibility of needing a backup. 

"And don't forget to tell Jungwoo to prepare the infirmary. Someone's badly injured, " he said while looking at Haechan from the rearview mirror. 

"Who? " Mark heard someone asking, most probably Jaehyun. "You'll know when we get there. For now, can you guys be at the meet up point? I feel like a lot are going to run after us. "

"Sure baby. You know I'll always have your back. "

"Gross, " Doyoung commented while rolling his eyes. The car engine roar as they began to make their escape. Yuta and Taeyong were on alert, trying to gauge any danger. 

As for Mark, his focus was on trying to shake Haechan awake, and was relieved to see her stirring in her sleep. 

She groaned, before whimpering in pain.. She squinted hard as she tried to keep her eyes open. 

"Haechan, can you hear me? "

Haechan tried to focus on his face. "Mark? "

"Yes, it's me. You're safe now. Don't worry, I got you. "

"Don't you think you're a little late?" 

She managed to say in between coughs. Despite the situation, Mark managed to chuckle, much to the confusion of the others. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. "I took a shower first. I need to smell good for my favorite girl. "


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, only the intro chapter will be in Mark's pov. Everything else will be in Haechan's.

Haechan was being a clingy girlfriend, at least five people told her so. Quite frankly, she had no problem admitting that she was indeed being a clingy girlfriend.

She wasn't ashamed to admit that she wanted to spend most of her time being by her boyfriend's side. She wasn't ashamed to announce that he wanted to be with her boyfriend all the time, and she wasn't ashamed to show how upset she was whenever her boyfriend suddenly went MIA. She just couldn't help it. 

It wasn't a surprised that she found herself being upset the past few days when Mark, her boyfriend, was spending less and less time with her. 

Busy. He was busy. Apparently, there's too much to be done in "the business" which was eating up most of Mark's time, to the point where he would leave early in the morning and would return late at night when Donghyuck was already deep in slumber. 

This days, they rarely had any quality time as a couple, and Haechan was already missing her boyfriend badly. 

This day, Haechan decided she had enough. She needed attention, and she would get that attention no matter what. 

Haechan stared down at his sleeping boyfriend's face as she straddle him. Like usual, she didn't remember how he ended up sleeping beside her, nor did she even notice when he got there. Although most of the time, she tried to stay awake to wait for him, she also had trouble staying awake for long every night and would fall asleep before Mark could even return. 

Today was one of those lucky days when she got to wake up before her boyfriend, and she wouldn't miss this opportunity to let Mark know how much she missed him. 

Haechan began by poking his cheeks lightly with her finger. Mark's face twitched at her action, but his eyes otherwise remained shut. Haechan frown. She repeated the action again, harder this time, which earned her an annoyed groan from her boyfriend. 

"Five more minutes, Taeyong-hyung. "

Haechan puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I'm not your parent, Mark-ya! " But Mark only groaned again and swat her hand away. 

Haechan sighed dejectedly when Mark turned to his side. Was he supposed to be this difficult to wake up? Wasn't he supposed to alert all the time considering what he was doing for a living? 

Haechan leaned closer to watch Mark's face. She quickly took notice of the dark circles around his eyes, a product of countless sleepless nights. He still looked handsome, he would probably always be in Haechan's eyes, but he looked noticeably tired. Sighing, Haechan immediately felt guilty for trying to disturb her boyfriend's sleep. Sure, she deserved attention, but maybe Mark deserved to rest more? After all, it wasn't easy to keep up with the double life he was living, as university student in the morning, gang member by night. It was her duty as girlfriend to take care of him and part of that was ensuring he's getting enough sleep. 

Fine. Maybe she would get his attention some other time. She didn't know when, but maybe if she asked, Mark would certainly make time for her. 

Mark would always make time for his girlfriend, right? 

Haechan decided to get off him and settle down beside her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's shoulder and hoping the action wouldn't wake the latter up. She highly doubted it would, anyway. 

She shuffled a little until her face was nuzzled on the crook of Mark's shoulder before sighing contently. At least, she could still get her cuddles so it wasn't much of a loss, right? 

After all, she never lost since she met Mark. 

Haechan smiled to herself as she once again remember how she and Mark first met. How a single "business transaction" turned into something more. If it wasn't for Mark, Haechan would still probably be stuck in that brothel, paying off her family's debt unwillingly. Worse, she could have been sold off to some old businessman like that despicable person that Mark had saved her life from. She really couldn't believe her luck that fate landed her with an opportunity to meet a man who would change her life for a better. 

She would rarely mention it, but she was really thankful to Mark. He didn't need to save her that day. He didn't need to give her a home and a family. He didn't need to take care of her, but he still did. For that, Haechan would forever be thankful for having him in her life. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like had Mark honored their first agreement and went no contact with her after saving her. Heck she didn't even want to imagine that at all. 

Good thing Mark changed his mind, and now Haechan got to stay with him for as long as she wanted which would be forever. 

"What would I do without you, hmm? "

She couldn't hold herself back when she began placing small pecks on Mark's shoulder, which somehow, miraculously stirred her boyfriend from his sleep. 

Mark groaned again, only, this time, instead of swatting her away, Mark actually turned around to face her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close until his nose was buried on Haechan's hair. 

Haechan couldn't help but smile to herself as she felt her boyfriend's lips on her forehead. Half-asleep Mark had always been clingier, just the right amount for Haechan's liking. 

"Good morning boyfriend, " she murmured lightly, only to get an annoyed grunt in reply as Mark pulled her impossibly closer than she already was. 

"What time is it? "Mark asked in a raspy tone, to which Haechan shrugged. 

"Time to give your girlfriend attention, I guess? " She replied while placing another kiss on Mark's neck. Now that Mark was already awake, maybe Haechan could get the quality time that she needed? 

She felt Mark shifting to look at the digital clock on the table. At the same time, her fingers started playing with the hem of Mark's shirt in hopes that her boyfriend would get the message. 

Except he didn't. Or maybe he did, and he just wasn't interested. 

"Fuck, I need to go! " He said as he pulled away from Haechan, much to the latter's reluctance.

Go? But… but… her quality time! 

"Do you really have to leave today? " She asked as Mark slowly got up from the bed to get ready for the day.

"I have classes, remember? " Mark replied without even looking at her as he rummage things in his bag. 

Haechan pouted. "Can't you just skip for once? "

Mark chuckled. "Can't. Sorry. "

Haechan began to sulk as she sat up on the bed to stare at Mark, disappointed that Mark would rather go to a boring lecture when he could be spending time with her.

Mark chose that moment to look at her, only for him to chuckle again upon seeing Haechan's expression. 

"Don't look at me like that. "

Haechan just scowled at him. "My boyfriend wouldn't even spend at least fifteen minutes with me. I can look at that boyfriend however I want. "

She really couldn't understand why Mark was still hung up on this university thing when he didn't need a degree for his current job. What's so important about getting a degree anyway? 

"What am I supposed to do here without you? " she whined in futile attempt to persuade Mark to stay. 

Mark only shrugged. "Bother the rest again, I guess, like you'll always do? "

Haechan frowned. "Depending on whether bothering them will involve me sitting down on their lap. Otherwise, it would be boring. "

Mark shoot her a "don't you dare" warning glare that immediately sent shivers down her spine. Mark could really be possessive at times. It wasn't like Haechan was complaining. She actually liked possessive Mark.

"You could also read up the materials I printed out for you, " Mark suggested. "That way, maybe we could see if Doyoung could forge documents to enroll you. "

"Please don't shove your agenda down on me, " she quickly replied with a shudder.She already had her life planned out, and none of them involved sitting her ass in a classroom. She had a lot of things she wanted to learn, sure, but she was also sure that none of them would be taught in a legal education system. 

Mark just shook his head in disappointment before opening their closet to search for something to wear, although Haechan was quite thankful that he didn't push through with the conversation anymore. While her pursuing a degree had been nothing but a suggestion initially, Mark had been growing pushy about the subjects for reasons Haechan couldn't identify. 

"Haechan, where are my shirts? "

Haechan turned to her boyfriend, confused at the question. "In the closet, where else? " She replied, only for her to have a late realization. 

Laundry. 

With Mark being busy the past few days, Haechan decided to be a good, domestic, girlfriend and do his laundry for him. The only problem was that the machine broke and after pissing Johnny off by trying to convince him to fix it or get a new one, she decided to just take Mark's clothes to a laundry shop. She was supposed to pick them up yesterday. Except she totally forgot. 

Oops. 

"Are you sure there's nothing left? " She asked, even pushing Mark aside to check herself, only to confirm that not a single decent shirt was left for him to wear. "Too bad. Laundry shop wouldn't be open before nine. "

"Haechan! " 

Haechan covered her ears as Mark whined in frustration. Did he really have to be this mad this early in the morning? 

"Just borrow from Jeno! " she suggested. "It's not like you would want to wear your smelly clothes to your classed anyway. "

"I hate borrowing! "

"Well then go to class shirtless under your stupid leather jacket or don't go anywhere at all! "

She couldn't help but be sulky about it as the last thing that she wanted was to have a petty argument with Mark. Mark must have realized that, too, and he quickly dropped any other argument he was going to say and instead focused his eyes on the shirt that Haechan was wearing. 

Oh, right. 

She's wearing Mark's shirt. She missed him so much that she decided to makeup for it by stealing one of his shirt and wearing it. 

Without giving it much thought, she pulled the said shirt over her head and handed it out to Mark. 

"There. Happy? " Except, Mark's eyes weren't anymore on the shirt in her hand but on some other places. 

Haechan couldn't help but to smile smugly as she realized where Mark was staring at. After being together for more than a year, she already had mastery about her preference. 

"Am I convincing you to stay now? " She asked before purposely jumping on her seat. 

Mark's eyes moved higher to stare at her face before shaking his head, rolling his eyes and snatching the shirt away from her hand. 

"Haechan, you are so—"

"Cute? Pretty? Sexy? "

"Shameless, " Mark finished before picking up his towel to head towards the shower. "For a pet, you're really so disobedient. "

Haechan pouted before crossing her arms in front of her bare chest. There was Mark again, referring to her as pet when he could just simply say girlfriend. Was it some buried kink of him or something? 

In all honesty, the joke should have died long ago, the joke which Yuta and Jaehyun had both started when Haechan first joined in. In all honesty, she found it funny at first. After all, it was pretty accurate how Mark actually picked her up from out of nowhere, took her home and fed her. Yeah, she was very much like a pet, a spoiled one to be exact. 

It used to be a funny joke, but it's getting stale. Anytime Mark brought that up, she would feel a little… disappointed? Yes, that. Unless it's a kink that Mark wanted to explore, then it's a different story. If it's not a kink, then that somehow makes her feel a little, well, less important. 

"You're spacing out, " Mark snapped his fingers in front of her. 

"What? "

Mark looked a little surprised at the sharpness of her tone. He quickly raised both hands in the air. 

"I was only asking if you want to join me in the shower, because if yes, then we have to hurry, you know? I really couldn't afford anymore absents or the professors might drop me in their subjects. "

Haechan had forgotten about her issues immediately. What was she even thinking? Why was she even feeling insecure about a single word? 

Silly. Of course she's important to Mark. Otherwise, she wouldn't be allowed to live with him. Why would she even bother with the fact that Mark wasn't calling her his girlfriend? That's so shallow to ponder upon. 

"Finally! The attention I deserve! "

She pulled Mark by the hand to lead him out of the room on for Mark to pull her back. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? "

She stared at him in confusion before realizing what Mark really meant. 

Mark sighed in frustration before wrapping the towel around her. "Seriously. You're going to be the death of me. "

Haechan smiled to herself again. Of course, Mark really loves her. Otherwise, he wouldn't be this possessive, wouldn't he? 

—🌺—

"Hi Jeno, do you think this head band looks cute?" She immediately asked the moment she barged in into the person's room, showing off the headband and collar she bought from a sketchy shop across the road when she went to pick up the laundry. 

There weren't really much to do at home except to bother the people she lived with. She was already done bothering Kun for the day, the right amount for the latter's sanity, as Haechan joined her in his shift in the imported candy shop which was the front of the building where they live in. She was pretty sure they were selling more than candies, although Mark had forbade her from testing any. Though that was for another story. 

The issue was that she was getting bored and the only other person whom she could bother was no other than the youngest member of the gang. 

Jeno quickly scramble on his seat as he closed down his laptop, before staring at Haechan like a deer caught in the headlight. 

"You're not doing inappropriate things with to her picture again, are you? " She asked in a mildly accusing tone. 

Jeno happened to have this middle school crush whom he recently meet again in the university. Apparently, he was too scared and insecure to approach her again so he just contented himself with pining after her from afar and digitally. How sad. 

"I am not!" Jeno quickly denied. "I never did! "

"Sure, sure," Haechan immediately waved him off. It's not like she was judging him or anything. In fact, she actually pity him for being a hopeless case. "So, what do you think about this headband? Do you think it suit the outfit? " She asked while twirling around. 

"Are those cat ears? And… and collar? " Jeno asked, a little unsure. 

"Yes. I figured, since Mark often call me his pet, I'll humor him with this. Besides, this might help me convince him to unleash his hidden BDSM fantasy. Do you think it will work? "

Jeno blushed profusely before looking away. 

For a gangster, Jeno could be really pretty prude and innocent, and it wasn't only an impression based on his looks, aka his oversized glasses that's almost falling off of his face. He was embarrassed easily but Haechan figure it was probably because he was the baby of the group. After all he's the youngest in the family, who barely had an experience in the field yet. He's mostly working on intelligence because Doyoung was a little reluctant to allow him in field. Speaking of. 

"Say, how did you convince the others to allow to to participate in missions? " She decided to ask. 

"I just brought it up? " Jeno replied. 

"That easy? "

Jeno nodded. "Although I didn't get that permission immediately. Because of, you know. "

Yeah, yeah. Doyoung. He was Doyoung's baby, of course and Doyoung was still overbearing. Haechan was thankful that Taeyong wasn't like him to some extent or else she wouldn't have probably met Mark on his first ever mission. 

"So, like, do I go to Simon directly, or should I talk to another person instead? Has Taeyong returned? "

"Not yet, I think."

Bummer. She was counting on asking for Taeyong's help after all. Taeyong was like Mark's guardian along with Johnny of course. It's not that she doesn't get along with Johnny. She does, and she's pretty sure that he adores her. It's just that in serious matters, she found Taeyong more reliable. 

Maybe she should go to Jaehyun instead? He seemed reliable. But then again, these days, he's almost always with Jungwoo, and Jungwoo was scary, regardless if Jungwoo was the doctor who nursed her back to health. 

"Did you talk about this with Mark-hyung? " Jeno decided to ask causing Haechan to groan before sitting on Jeno's bed with a loud thud. 

She bit her lips. The thing was, she did and Mark expressed his disapproval many times before. She figured, she would just tell him after she got her first mission assigned to her. 

"I don't think you will get one without Mark's permission. " Jeno told her while fixing his glasses. 

Haechan puffed her cheeks. "Not fair. I only want to participate and earn my keep. I don't want to be a freeloader forever. Even Kun is helping with his business, why can't I? "

She really couldn't understand why she wasn't being told to be useful. Didn't they trust her enough already? She was pretty reliable wasn't she? And not to mention, a fast learner, even the other members of the gang could attest to that, specially those whom Haechan had taken private lessons from. She was capable, and it wasn't fair that Mark seemed to be trying his best to prevent her from doing anything useful at all. 

Jeno seemed to have pitied her that he decided to shoot Haechan an encouraging smile. "Well maybe we can convince him to let you work with me? All we're going to do is to hack some stuff and drain other people's bank account, at least, that's what I do most of the time. Maybe Mark-hyung wouldn't have a problem with that? He just probably don't want you to put yourself in danger."

Aww. Jeno was really cute and sweet, wasn't he? Making Haechan feel better with just his words. Although she would most likely prefer to be in the same mission as Mark in the future, she would gladly take up Jeno's offer for a starter. Honestly, Jeno deserved the best in the world, even if the said best was the girl on his laptop and phone's wallpaper. 

"So, Mark-hyung told me I should help you study. I have some time before I need to go to the uni. Do you need help? "

Haechan scrunched up her face. Yikes. Studying. She really didn't want anything to do with books and pens at the moment or at any moment in the future. She took that as her cue to stand up and run for the door. "Have fun staring at your crush in the uni, Jeno! Good luck! "

—🌺—

"Please keep your kinks inside the privacy of your bedroom. Listening to you and Mark is already enough. "

Haechan was minding her own business, sitting on the sofa on their living room while still sporting her cat ears headband and collar proudly, along with her crop top and shorts. She was waiting for Mark. His last class had ended a while ago, but he had clients to meet so he wouldn't be home yet. All she ever wanted was to wait in peace, preferably without a step-mom bothering her. 

"Says the guy who needed to toss his job to Taeyong since his butthole hurts like a bitch. "

Ten tossed her a throw pillow. 

"Say that once you learn how to take it up your ass and once Mark had grown as big as Johnny. "

"Eww, " she commented with a grimace as she shoot the other with a judging glare, while the latter sat down on the other vacant seat, wincing as he set his butt down. "Why would you put that in my head? Johnny's like my father-in-law, you know? And how would you know that Mark isn't as big as Johnny? Have you seen Mark's? Should I be concerned? Are you some kind of a predatory step-mother who preys on your husband's son? "

Ten rolled his eyes at her. "It's proportionate to height. Duh. Also? Step-mother? Predatory? Where are you getting this stuff? "

"Reddit," she replied simply. "Also, duh? A person could be tall and he could still be the size of a lipstick. "

"How dare you? " Ten exclaimed, sounding deeply offended on Johnny's behalf. "Also says who?"

"Science."

"What do you know about science, you didn't go to school."

"You didn't either. "

"Fair enough, " Ten shrugged before bothering her with questions again. 

"Why are you even here instead of in your room, you child? Don't you have a curfew? And why are you dressed in your "I need a hook up" attire? "

"Fuck you, I don't have a curfew! And yes, I need to hook up with my boyfriend so leave me alone. "

Ten snorted. "You do realize you don't hook up with a person who's already your boyfriend right? Also, fuck you not. I'm not into girls. But if you're that needy, you can ask Jaehyun. "

"Eew," she grimaced once again. "Can you stop putting ideas in my head? Like sexual things? Especially if it involves Mark's parental figure? "

Ten stared at her in confusion. "Jaehyun is his parent? "

"Step parent, like you. He's Taeyong's boyfriend. You do the Math. "

According to Mark, Taeyong and Johnny actually acted like his parents when he was young, so yeah, that made Ten, Jaehyun and even Jungwoo his step-parents. 

"What's that got to do with Math? "

Haechan threw the throw pillow back at Ten, only for the latter to cackle in response. 

"Okay, okay. Geez. Someone is grumpy when horny. "

"Not everyone has multiple boyfriends, you know. I only have one,and he happens to be busy most if the times."

"I'm sorry, but are you talking about Taeyong? Jungwoo? Johnny? Jaehyun? Definitely not me. I only have one, remember? "

Oops. Right. It gets confusing at times. Ten was dating Johnny, and Johnny was dating him and Taeyong. Taeyong is also boyfriends with both Jaehyun, and for some reasons, Jungwoo as well. 

"Well, your butthole couldn't even handle one boyfriend, so…"

"Leave my butthole alone! " Ten scolded. "Geez, for adaughter-in-law, you don't have respect for me. "

"You're not very parent-ish either. "

"Fair enough. "

Maybe that's what she liked about Ten? The fact that he doesn't act parent-ish at all. Admittedly, she enjoyed the small banter they shared on a daily basis, especially in a group where majority was being extra nice to her. She figure it was because she's the only girl in the family, thus the treatment, and while she appreciated the effort, she really wanted to have a person who wouldn't treat her like she's a fragile glass. 

Hence why she's thankful for Ten. He was acting more like a friend than a parent or a brother to her. Somehow, that made him a little easier to approach regarding matters that would most likely send Johnny and Taeyong to overbearing mode. Speaking of. 

"So like, does Johnny ever call you anything other than boyfriend? "

Ten shoot her a confused look. "Depends upon his mood. It could range from "baby" to "slut" although you could guess how when the latter was used. Why? Did Mark ever call you any weird names already? Please don't tell me he called you crabby. "

"What the fuck? Where did crabby come from? "

Ten replied with a shrug. "Reddit. So why the sudden question?"

She shrugged back. "Nothing. I just… do you think it's weird how he never calls me his girlfriend. Like, we're dating aren't we? "

She didn't understand why she sounded too insecure when she said that. She wouldn't be surprised if Ten would laugh in het face and tease her about it. 

Except Ten didn't. Ten's lifted himself of his seat (while limping) to occupy the space beside Haechan. His expression softened. 

"Did you try to bring up the subject to him? "

She shook her head. She didn't feel the need to. After all, it was just a harmless teasing, wasn't it? She was just probably being oversensitive about it. 

"Well, if it bothers you, talk to him about it. I am sure, that if it's upsetting you, Mark would do something about it. But also, do you feel less of a girlfriend because he often referred to you as his pet? "

Haechan thought about it for a moment.

Honestly, Mark mostly only refer to her as such when he's scolding her for doing something. It was mostly exclusive to that. Was he making her feel less of a girlfriend? 

Mark had always been there for her, spoiling her with a lot of things. He was still sleeping on the same bed as her, and it wasn't something exclusive to sexual activity. They cuddled, played games, had pillow talks. They went out on a lot of dates together. 

Was Mark treating her less of a girlfriend? Certainly not. Although admittedly, Haechan thought it would be nice for Mark to refer to her as girlfriend at times. 

"Not really. But sometimes, I wish he would refer to me as such. You know? For formality's sake? "

Ten waved her off. "Well, if you really want to, ask him. But in my opinion, I believe, you are actually more than a girlfriend to Mark already. But also bear in mind that Mark could be a little dumb at times, hence why having a conversation with him would be more productive that wallowing in self-pity. "

"I'm not wallowing in self pity! "

"Oh, please, " Ten rolled his eyes. "You almost cried because Mark wouldn't call you his girlfriend! "

"I did not! "

"Fine, fine, " Ten said with an eye-roll again before opening his arms wide open. "Hug? We could wait for Mark together. Plus point, if he comes home to us cuddling, then you might get more attention from him. Agree? "

Haechan giggled at the way Ten wiggled his eyebrows. Sometimes he really liked how Ten's brain worked. 

—🌺—

She didn't realized that she had fallen asleep with Ten, only to be awakened not by Mark's return but by Jeno, trying to silently leave in the middle of the night. 

"Jeno? " she whispered, causing the said person to turn to her with wide eyes. 

"Go back to sleep, " Jeno instructed her, which only made him curious even more. 

Gently, she pried off Ten's limbs away from her to walk towards Jeno's direction. 

"Where are you going? "

Jeno hesitated for a moment, but under Haechan's inquisitive stare, he ended up answering. 

"It's Mark-hyung. "

Haechan's ears immediately perked up. 

"It's an emergency. I need to meet up with him fast. "

Haechan didn't need to think about what she's going to do next. "I'm coming with you. "


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I ended up changing a few things in Save Me, Date Me while writing this fic such as Mark and Haechan meeting when Mark was already a freshman in College rather than when he was in high school. It's either that or I'll change the intro chapter for this, which is kind of sad because that's my favorite chapter. Expect more changes in that fic (minor details and not like plot turning 180°).
> 
> Now, who's alive after this comeback?

"Are we dead yet? "

Haechan placed both hands on her chest as she tried to recover from her traumatic experience. She had seen death before, but she never thought she would see it again this soon. More importantly, she didn't expect Jeno, the sweet and innocent Jeno, to be the one who would sent her to the gates of the afterlife. 

Or maybe she should have. 

Haechan had heard rumors before about his driving skills, and in all honesty, she didn't believe that it would be that bad until she experienced it herself. What's even worse about it was that Jeno had forgotten to wear his glasses. 

Lee Jeno was a bad driver, but nearsightedness and astigmatism made him the worst. 

"It's fine, " Jeno replied before hurriedly unfastening his seatbelt. "We made it here safe. "

If by safe, Jeno meant having a new dent in their van, then sure they made it there safe. 

"Let's go, " Jeno told her, nudging her to move, looking so in a hurry get out and meet Mark and his company, as if they hadn't just survived a crash. 

Oh well. She guessed Jeno really had the right to be in a hurry. 

When Jeno told her that Mark had an emergency, she immediately thought that the latter had been in a life or death situation. She was hit with the surge of emotions and was struck with panic. She needed to see Mark. 

It turned out, emergency meant that some people had witness his transaction, and one of those people happened to be Jeno's secret crush—Renjun. 

Oh well. What a time to bother herself with other people's love life. Besides, she was already getting tired of Jeno's pinning over his crush that Haechan believed it was the rightful time to see improvement. 

She could already see the storyline forming: innocent girl was rescued by a gang member, they fell in love and they lived happily ever after, much like Haechan and Mark, although she didn't think she would fit the innocent category. 

They parked (crashed) their car near an abandoned warehouse, the meet up place that Mark had chosen. Honestly, this was the first time that Haechan was able to go to their secret hide out, other than the very wholesome looking one that they were living in. And while this wasn't an official mission or anything like that, Donghyuck couldn't help but feel excited. 

Haechan strutted confidently, moving pass Jeno, (who suddenly stopped walking and was just standing there like a statue) to make her entrance first, only to be greeted by a not so favorable response. 

"What? " was the first word that Haechan heard in chorus as she entered the place, one voice obviously owned by Mark. 

It was clear that Mark was both surprised and disappointed to see her there, something she already expected. Nevertheless, she tried to retain her composure as she walked closer to him. 

"The fuck are you doing here? " 

Ignoring Mark's harsh tone, she immediately latched on to him, and did what she loved doing the most— to cling. 

"Mark Lee, I miss you! "

"We live together? " Mark Lee tried to remind her, still trying to keep his angry act despite his arms already finding their place around her waist. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of our business? What are you doing here? "

That again. Haechan wondered when Mark Lee would be accepting to the fact that she would have to get a job soon. 

"You can't be mad, " she tried to reason, and Jeno immediately came into her mind. "I had to go with him or else he would have died because in his excitement, he forgot to wear his glasses again. "

"Obviously. He crashed the van again. Hyung is so going to be mad again. "

Phew. Well at least he was disappointed with Jeno now. Sorry Jeno. 

Haechan decided to deflect the attention more and what better way to do it than to focus and Jaemin's muse. 

There were two other people it the warehouse other than Mark. One girl and one boy. Obviously, she didn't need to feel confused which one was which. 

"So let's see, what do we have here, " Haechan moved away from Mark in order to scrutinize the other girl, as the latter squirmed under her stare. "Pretty eyes, pretty nose, pretty lips, petite body, pretty skin, long dark brown hair…hmm…perfect! "

Jeno definitely had a good taste. She could already see them being romantically involved, the height difference being a huge plus. She somehow felt disappointed that she wasn't on the smaller side, but then again, Mark wasn't complaining, so maybe it wasn't that bad. 

Her thoughts was interrupted by an ear piercing screech, coming from the boy who was sitting next to Renjun.

"Jie, you passed the requirements! They're going to sell your body to prostitution, I told you! "

What? 

"Wait, we have a prostitution business now? " 

The last time she checked, they didn't, and it was because Ten wasn't comfortable with it. 

"No! " Mark denied immediately, looking suddenly flustered after being accused. Then he recovered. "And what 'we' are you talking about? You're not included! "

Ouch. Haechan pretended not to be hurt. 

"Yet," she completed. "Not yet. "

Mark rolled his eyes. "Where is he by the way? " he asked referring to Jeno. 

Haechan shrugged. 

"He's just composing himself, somewhere. He's a nervous wreck. "

As if prompted, Jeno made his entrance and Donghyuck couldn't help but be amused at the girl's reaction. 

Her eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth opened in awe. Even just basing through her reaction, Donghyuck felt certain that it was a mutual attraction. 

Aww. How cute. At least, Jeno could stop worrying about his one sided love that didn't seem to be one sided anymore. 

"Aww, Mark. Look how cute the two of them are! " She turned to Mark to see his reaction, only to see her boyfriend not paying attention to the sight but on her instead. Mark was staring at her with disappointment, and Haechan wondered if he was really that pissed that she came her with Jeno. 

She shrugged. Mark had been having this control issue for so long. Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to disobey him from time to time. Besides, it wasn't like Haechan was doing something extremely bad, was she? 

—🌺—

They all ended up going home, and by going home, it meant taking Renjun, and the noisy boy named Chenle, who happened to be the former's cousin, to their hide out. Haechan would proudly take credits for the idea. 

Well, witnesses were supposed to be taken care off… mostly. She doubted if it would be the case with Renjun and her cousin, especially if the gang learned about her connections to Jeno. They weren't angels, but they weren't completely heartless either. Renjun and her cousin would live, but well, it worth a shot scaring Jeno and Mark into believing that the only way to save them was to make Renjun pretend to be in a relationship with Jeno, to make her look important enough to not be disposed off. Or maybe they weren't scared. Maybe Jeno jumped on the first opportunity to spend time with his crush, and Mark might have been too tired to keep arguing.

But it didn't matter. 

What mattered was that they were going to take the two with them under the guise of protecting Mark's job, but in reality, Haechan was just looking forward to Jeno not being single anymore. 

It was a long ride— literally. Mark had ended up taking over the driver seat as Jeno and Renjun (and Chenle) chatted behind them. Obviously, Mark was trying to confuse them with the direction which wasn't really necessary in Haechan's opinion. First, their hide out was located in a very commercial spot in the city. She highly doubted that Renjun and Chenle would feel confused about it. 

It was a long ride filled with a lot of conversations: Jeno was trying to get Renjun to remember him, only for the girl to disappoint him by not remembering when and where they first met, Mark was trying to get Chenle to be nice to him, as the latter, for some reason's considers Mark as his rival, and Haechan was trying to get Mark to act sweet to her the way Jeno was to Renjun. 

Obviously, Mark followed the same narrative about Haechan being just his pet. Nothing new. Well, not everybody could be romantic, she guessed. 

They made it to their hide out after a few more unnecessary turns, only for Chenle to recognize the place immediately upon their arrival. 

"Oh! That's our favorite candy shop!"

Haechan couldn't help but snicker at Mark's direction. 

They made it to their hideout after a few more fuzz about Chenle, who seemed concerned about the candies he bought from their shop before. Haechan couldn't help but roll her eyes because she herself had not gotten anything other than normal candies, and she fucking lived there. 

Oh well. Chenle had gotten over his overreaction shortly. 

At last. Home sweet home. Finally, all of them could habte their much needed rest and run directly towards the bedroom. 

Or maybe not. 

They all made a mistake of putting Renjun and Chenle in the front, as the moment a person inside opened the door for them, his eyes immediately landed on them. 

"For God's sake, you, two, " Kun said in a very sleepy voice. "It's already dead in the night. Can't you wait for morning to satisfy your sweet craving. "

Renjun and Chenle must have been a regular in the shop then, for Kun to recognize them. 

"Ah, hyung, " Jeno decided to to speak, which suddenly made Kun more awake than before."They're not here for candies."

Haechan wondered if she should be amused or be concerned about Kun's reaction, as the latter transformed to his default mode— the panicky Kun mode. 

Kun was probably had one of the sweetest and most caring personality that Haechan had ever encountered. Aside from Taeyong and Doyoung, Kun had been one of the parent-ish members of their family. He was always looking out for the younger ones, meaning Mark, Jeno and Haechan.

With that said, Kun had only one imperfection: he was the one who would most likely compromise their job by his rambling. 

"Oh, are you guys, friends in the uni? " Kun asked Chenle and Renjun, his nervousness evident with the way his voice was shaking. "Come, come! It's not everyday that these kids bring home friends. You know they're really nice kids, right? Like they're not doing anything bad at all. Absolutely good kids! Absolutely crime free! "

She immediately wanted to face-palmed. 

"Could he get anymore obvious? " She whispered to her boyfriend, only for Mark to shushed her.

"So uh, like, do you want anything?" Kun offered as he ushered everyone inside. "Coffee, milk, tea or juice? We don't have alcohol in this household. And drugs. We don't have drugs. Absolutely no drugs at all! "

Haechan had to be thankful that Renjun had decided to save them all by telling him the truth. 

"Ge, it's okay. We know. "

And Kun calmed down for a moment. 

Only for a moment. 

"What do you mean they know? "

They all sighed. At this rate, Kun was going to age fast with the amount of concerns he had. But hey, it wasn't like they could do anything about it. They decided to just let him be, and leave him to calm down on his own as they all ascended to the stairs. 

She could see the worry and anticipation in Renjun's eyes when she turned to her, only to see her be surprised when they finally made it to the second floor and saw nothing, but a normal looking living room, with IKEA catalog worthy interior.

She snickered. 

"I bet you expected thick smokes and dancing strippers, as well as people doing drugs and having sex. I did, too, when I first came here. Kinda lame, right?" 

Haechan could still remember her shock when, upon being allowed to leave the infirmary fot the first time, she immediately went exploring the hideout of a "dangerous" gang, only to see that it looked nothing but a normal and very legal building. 

It wasn't like this was the only establishment they owned. As far as she knew, they had this club that Johnny had been managing on his own, hence why he wasn't with them most of the time, while Yuta, who used to live with them, was currently managing their businesses in Japan. 

This old and relatively small building was probably the least favourable choice for them to lived in, and while Haechan honestly believe that this was a lame choice, there was actually a very good reason for it. 

Mark and Jeno. 

They got Mark and Jeno when they were really young, Mark especially, and the guys couldn't bring it in themselves to allow them to leave in places where they would be expose to the crimes at such an early age. They tried to raise them as normal as they could, until the time that the two reached the age when they could decide whether wanted to stay or leave. 

It was a very heartwarming story, something that made Haechan feel even more attach to their small family. One day, it would be her time to pay them back and make them realize that they were never wrong in accepting her, even if she was the first girl to join them. 

"We do have a bar with dancing strippers," a deep voice suddenly interrupted the conversation. Haechan turned in time to see Jaehyun coming out of his room, Jungwoo silently following him. "You could go there if you want to. "

Maybe Haechan should think about that. If Mark wasn't going to allow him to do dangerous jobs, then maybe she could start earning while getting a job as a stripper. 

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, Mark already shot her idea down. 

"Haechan's not allowed to go to any bars," Mark said dismissively before climbing up the stairs to the third floor, leaving Haechan to whine. 

"Seriously, Mark? " she exclaimed, as she followed him up, leaving Jeno to explain the situation to the obviously curious two. She could only wish them luck. While Jaehyun was mostly harmless, he could be really into teasing at times. And then there's Jungwoo. Haechan could only hope that Jungwoo wouldn't traumatize Renjun and Chenle with his weirdness. 

She trailed after Mark, determined to address the increasing rules he had been imposing on her, and to tell him how it's not fair that Mark was preventing her from doing a lot of things. 

She had enough. They're going to talk about it tonight! 

She followed him inside a room, not even bothering to pay attention to notice which room it was specifically. 

"What are you… Haechan? " Mark asked as he turned to see the person who entered after him. "Why are you here? "

"We need to talk, Mark," she told him, crossing her arms for emphasis. There was no way she would let Mark convince her otherwise. 

"Now? " Mark asked. "Can't it wait later? "

"No, this is important, " she insisted. "We have to set boundaries with your kink of dominating me, and make them exclusive in the bedroom. You're not supposed to try to control every single thing I do! "

Mark turned into a tomato. He glared at Haechan before tilting his head to point at something… or someone. 

Oops. She hadn't realized she followed Mark inside their leader's office, until she saw him sitting on his table, surrounded by shelves if action figures, while switching from looking between the two of them. 

"Uh, hi Simon, " she decided to greet him. "It's nice to see you here, I guess. "

Simon smiled back. "Hello Haechan. Hello Mark. Are you two fighting? "

"We aren't, " Mark denied immediately. "It's just a small misunderstanding. "

"Lover's spat, " Simon replied while nodding to himself. "I'm guessing that's not the reason why you're here. "

Mark nodded, signalling Haechan to leave, much to her reluctance. 

"You can have Mark, soon, " Simon reassured her. "It's just that he has some explaining to be do, which involves the two new person you brought here with you. Right, Mark? "

Amidst Simon's adorable and childlike look and behaviour, he could be scary at times, especially when he's acting very leader-like. Haechan turned to Mark and tried to ask him if he was okay telepathically. Mark nodded. 

"Just wait outside, " Mark told her. "This is going to be quick. "

She hope it would be. She wondered if her suggestion was a bad idea, and if she had gotten Mark into trouble because of it. After all, the only thing she knew about Renjun was that she was Jeno's long lost love, and that Chenle was her cousin. They weren't sure if they're undercover or something. Hopefully, they hadn't compromised the gang because of it, or else…

Well, oops. Someone's going to get an earful about it and it's definitely not her. 

She left for the door and hoped for the best. 

—🌺—

It turned out, her suggestion wasn't entirely a bad idea as Mark got out without being scolded, and Renjun made it pass the interview, (the interview where she learned that she was supposed to pretend as Jeno's girlfriend, something that they had all forgotten to tell her about. Oops. )

Nevertheless, it ended well for them, with Simon calling it a night and sending them all to bed. 

Things were going according to Haechan's plan, as Chenle was told to sleep on the spare mattress on Kun's room, while Renjun and Jeno had to stay in the same room, to prove their relationship. 

Haechan might have found a new hobby in the form of teasing them, which involved trying to trick Renjun into wearing her lingerie, and trying to expose Jeno by asking him to lend his phone to Renjun when Renjun asked for a way to contact her boyfriend. 

Well, maybe not everything was going well. 

Renjun happened to have a boyfriend and she couldn't help but be hurt on Jeno's behalf. The poor guy. All those times that Jeno was harboring a crush on Renjun, she was already happily in a relationship with another guy. 

Maybe there was still a chance? Maybe if they spend a lot of times together, (say a month or a week) then maybe she'll give Jeno a chance? Maybe?

In the end, Mark had to pull her out of Jeno's room forcing her to leave Jeno to fight alone for his love. 

"Let's go back there, Mark, "she said just as Mark closed the door inside their own room. "We got to help Jeno, or he'll lost his chance at love! "

Mark sighed before pushing her lightly on the bed. "Just let them deal with things on their own. Besides, we also have things to deal with, right? "

The seriousness of Mark's tone was hot and confusing, that made it hard for Haechan to comprehend. 

"Which is? "

Mark crossed his arms as he towered over her before sighing. "Like you leaving with Jeno in the middle of the night, when I specifically told you to never go involve yourself with our mission. And what are you even wearing? " Mark asked, pointing at the headband and collar that Haechan had been wearing. 

"Oh, these? " Haechan exclaimed excitedly. "Just something I bought to indulge in your pet play fantasy. "

"My what? "

"Your pet play fantasy, " Haechan repeated. "Since you prefer calling me as your pet than as your girlfriend, then I figured it's a kink of yours. "

Mark looked stupefied. "Look, Haechan, that's not—"

"But to answer your other question, " She interrupted him. "I went with Jeno because I initially thought my boyfriend is in danger and I wanted to get to you as soon as I can. "

Mark looked genuinely surprised that Haechan couldn't help but feel offended. "What, am I not allowed to worry about you? "

Mark sighed again. "And so what if I am in danger? What can you do about it? It's not like you can do anything about it. You can't even hold a gun. "

"I do, " She informed him. "The guys actually taught me how, and they actually said that I'm pretty good for a beginner. "

Mark's mouth fell. "So that's what you've been doing instead of studying like you should do. "

Haechan whined. "I told you, I don't want to. I just want to know how you guys work in this business so that I can do it, too. I'm starting to hate free loading on everyone, especially on you. "

"Then maybe you should take studying seriously, so you could get a proper job, " Mark argued again. 

"But a proper job is boring, and the pay wouldn't be as big. "

"So it's about the money? "

Haechan sighed. "No. It's not just about the money. It's about me wanting to work with you, be on every mission with you, so that I can stop worrying about you and start helping you already. "

Honestly, Haechan couldn't remember the amount of times that Mark had been gone for days, with no contact with her or anyone else, while she remained home, wondering if Mark would still be able to come back. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted to be with him and be able to take care of him the same way that Mark had taken care of her before. 

Mark sighed. He threw his hands in the air before occupying the space next to her. "Sometimes, I really don't understand why you want what you want, when I'm actually offering you so much better. Why would you want to be in danger when you could be comfortable and safe? "

Haechan shrugged. "Not to be cheesy but, I know you'd want to do the same if our roles are switched. After all, you did it before, right? Hence why I am here. Hence, why we're here. "

Mark sighed again. "I really hate it when you're right. "

Haechan smiled victoriously. "Does that mean you're going to support me if ever I decide to take on a job? "

Mark groaned. "Fine! But only if you'll do something relatively safe, like Jeno. "

Well, that wasn't what she wanted, but it was better than nothing. 

She immediately jumped on to Mark to hug him,causing the latter to topple on the bed. "Thank you, Mark! "

Mark only managed to groan, before Haechan completed her gratitude by placing her lips on him. Mark seemed initially surprised, but the surprise easily melted as he began reciprocating Haechan's kisses. 

Soon, she could feel Mark's hand playing with the hem of her top. She smirked before pulling away. "Is this the attention your promised me earlier? "

Mark groaned. "Yes. Now be quiet before I change my mind. "

—🌺—

Sometimes, Haechan wondered if there's two Marks. One minute, he was this awkward but sweet boy, then another one, he turned into a dominant persona. It wasn't like Haechan had a problem with it. She didn't mind. Honestly, she loved dominant Mark. 

She loved it when he pushed her down on the bed, face down, with her ass up in the air as she anticipated on what's going to happen next. 

"I take it, you love the collar and the headband, " She couldn't help but tease, only for her to receive a slap on her bum. 

She moaned in response. 

"Quiet, baby. Or else, you're going to have to finish on your own. "

She whined in protest. "No! I'll be good, I promise. "

Mark chuckled. "I know you'll be. You always are a good girl for me. "

Mark lightly tugged at her collar, nothing to endanger her, but just enough to make her feel light headed. 

"I feel like you like the headband and this collar more than you're accusing me. Are you sure your not the one with a pet play fantasy? " 

Haechan just moaned in response, especially as Mark's fingers found themselves where Haechan wanted them to be. 

"Mark, more please, don't stop! "

It's been too long since they last did it together, and Haechan was a little (too much) touch starved. 

"So wet already, " Mark commented. "Do I really need to prep you more? "

"No, " she responded. "I don't need more. Just… I want you now. Please? I miss you! I miss this. Just do it already, please! "

She heard Mark taking a deep breath, his palms automatically grabbing on Haechan's waist. She felt him lining himself on her entrance. She held her breathe as she began to anticipate his next move, only for her to let out a long and high pitch moan as Mark began to slide inch by inch inside her. 

"Fuck, " Mark cursed as he buried himself balls deep into her. "I already forgotten how good you feel around me. "

"Move please, " she couldn't help but beg, feeling his shaft fill her up was sending her a heightened sense of desire. 

Mark didn't need to be told twice. He began sliding in and out of her, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the both of them. Somehow, despite being with each other for about a two years, their sparks in the bedroom never lost it's intensity. If anything, it only grew stronger as the time passed by. 

They were compatible—meant to be, and Haechan doubted if she would ever find a man who would match with her the same way that Mark did. 

It wasn't like there was a way to find out. After all, it wasn't like she was going to leave Mark for anybody. 

Mark began to move fast and Haechan found it hard to hold herself back from making sounds, she was pretty sure the others are going to tease them about it the next morning. But she didn't care. What she only cared about was the way Mark was making her feel good. 

Mark leaned forward and began sucking marks on her back, as his fingers went to rub on Haechan's sensitive nub. 

She began clenching against him, the familiar feeling hitting not a moment later, and soon, she was coming all around Mark as the latter continued to thrust inside her in the middle of her orgasm. 

"Mark! " she couldn't help but scream his name as Mark continued to hit all the right spots inside of her. 

"Haechan! " Mark moaned back, his pace becoming erratic as his own released neared. 

Suddenly, he bucked against her. He let out a deep groan before filling her with his warm seeds. They collapsed on the bed. 

Their heavy breathing filled the room as they both tried to recover from their blissful state. Mark remained on top of her, pressing kisses against her nape and leaving love bites for them to admire in the morning. 

Mark pulled out not a moment too long, warm liquids pouring out of her and staining the bed. She grimaced about the laundry that she's going to do the next day. 

But then, Mark turned her to her sides, so that he could spoon her from behind, before sleepily murmuring against her ear. 

"I'll give you the world if I can. "

Haechan immediately forgot about her worries. For now, she would just indulge in Mark's affectionate touch.


	4. CHAPTER 3

Haechan woke up feeling warm. It not the feverish and burning kind of warmth that was uncomfortable, but the one that Haechan wanted to bask into as she tried to find her way back to dreamland. For a second, she wondered if she had purchased a new blanket, as the new one felt really comfortable in her arms, and not to mention, smelled really good. She found herself pulling the blanket closer as she tried to fall back to sleep once again. 

"You are going to cut off my oxygen, if you keep hugging me this tight, " the blanket spoke out of a sudden, much to her annoyance, as blankets were supposed to be quiet to allow her a few more minutes, or maybe even hours, of slumber. 

"Shut up and be a good blanket," she complained while yawning, nuzzling her nose on the offending blanket. It really smelled familiar, but her not yet fully awake mind could barely recognize the scent. "I want to sleep more. "

The blanket chuckled. "But we're going to miss breakfast if you continue to sleep. "

Haechan furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Something was odd. Do blankets normally eat breakfast? 

Haechan squinted as she slowly opened her eyes, warm hand immediately reaching out to brush the strands of her hair away from her face followed by another soft chuckle. Once her vision cleared a few seconds after blinking her eyes, she was immediately greeted with the handsome face of her boyfriend who was staring at her, fondly. 

"Took you long enough to realize that I am not a talking blanket. "

Haechan frowned as she decided to tease her boyfriend. "The talking blanket was so much nicer. "

Mark shrugged, the real blanket falling lower on his body as he did so, revealing his naked chest and the marks that Haechan had left on him last night. "I could be less nicer, like, let me see, I could have fun on my own on my free day and just let you sleep all morning. "

Haechan's eyes sparked with interest, she was wide awake all of the sudden. "You have a free day? " 

Mark nodded. "I do, actually," he replied, his amusement clear in his eyes. "Simon gave me a break after a series of tasks, and my professors are going to attend this important seminar. I'm free to have fun all day, and as much as I would love to take you with me, but I figured you prefer the talking blanket's company."

"Nooooo!" She whine as she pushed herself closer to Mark. "Take me with you! Don't leave me in this lonely house alone! "

Mark laughed heartily as he reciprocate Haechan's hug by placing an arm around her, rubbing the skin on her naked back. "Okay, okay," he replied fondly. "Only since you ask nicely. "

"So where are we going to go? Amusement park? Zoo? Movie house? " She couldn't help but feel excited. It had been so long since Mark took her out on a date. 

Back when the gang had first taken her in, Mark would always take her places she hadn't been before in a long time, to make up for those years when she's locked up in the brothel. It was fun, but then, Mark had to grow up and be an adult, and be an active in the crime world, thus diminishing the amount of time they could spend together. It sucked, but well that's how their life was. 

Mark pulled the blanket up to cover her naked body properly. Haechan couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

"I was thinking about shopping, since you know," Mark replied "your clothes all look like you already outgrew them. "

Haechan pouted and complained at the way Mark was trying to downgrade her fashion. "Those are crop tops! They're meant to look that way. "

Mark shrugged, he couldn't care less. "Just buy more clothes so I'll have an excuse to burn the old ones. "

"Then I'll just buy new crop tops again. Like, say, dozens of them. " She replied back. 

"Haechan…" Mark gave her a warning stare. 

"Mark…"

She laughed when Mark began to scowl. Honestly it was always fun to mess with Mark, especially whenever he started acting possessive of her. It wasn't like she was offended by Mark's behaviour. She loved it. While she could see why other girls would hate it, especially if it's affecting their decision making, it just wasn't the same between her and Mark. She loved giving him the control. Her submissive kink was probably stronger than Mark's dominant one, but of course, she wouldn't admit that out loud. 

"Fine, " she said while pinching her boyfriend's cheeks, causing the latter to scowl even more. "I'll dress more conservatively now, because my body is only for my boyfriend to see. "

"If you put it that way, " Mark blushed a deep shade of red. Haechan cooed in response. Her boyfriend was really cute and hot at the same time, she wondered how she could get so lucky. "You really love teasing me that much, don't you?"

"I really love you, " Haechan corrected him, giving him a quick peck in the lips. 

Mark frowned at that, and for some reasons, Haechan wondered if she did something wrong. Did her breath stink so much?

"Do you really love me that much? " Mark asked after a while, and Haechan fought the urge to sigh. 

For some reasons, her boyfriend sounded really doubting, and Haechan wasn't sure if she should be offended or if she should be concerned. 

"Why do you ask? " She asked back. 

Mark sighed. "It's just that I want you to be sure. I mean… what makes you think you love me? "

Haechan couldn't help but roll her eyes. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that Mark was asking. Really? After everything? "We've been together for long, Mark. Do you really not know? "

"There, that's the reason, " Mark pointed out. "We've been together ever since you left that place. "

"The brothel, " Haechan corrected him. "You can say it. I'm not that sensitive, and it's not like I am ashamed of my past. "

"Fine, the brothel, " Mark repeated. "We've been together since you left the brothel. Sometimes, I really wonder if you really love me, or if you're just sticking with me because you feel like you owe me. For the record, you don't. Honestly, I wouldn't hold it against you if you want to leave. You deserve better. You can find someone better than me. I really hope you're not just settling with me because you're downgrading yourself. I really believe you can find someone better. You're worth more than you think. I promise, I wouldn't be mad if ever you decide to—"

Haechan cut him off by pressing her lips on his own again. Her mind was starting to malfunction, its wires began to short circuit as she tried and failed to come up with a verbal response. Who wanted to have a conversation like this early in the morning? Only Mark Lee, of course. 

"There, silence, " she commented as she pulled away. Mark stared at her in disappointment, takin offense at the way Haechan decided to cut him off. 

"First of all, stop downgrading yourself, Mark, " she said while flicking his forehead. "Why would I look for someone better, when I already have the best? "

"But—"

Haechan shushed him with her finger. "I love you. I'm sorry that you think I am just settling with you because I don't have other choices, but honestly, I could be given a selection, but I'll still pick you. "

Mark was visibly stunned, like he wasn't expecting such response from her. Haechan wanted to roll her eyes again. 

"Now," she crossed her arms before proceeding. "Do you love me, too? "

Mark eyes grew wide, he wasn't able to respond immediately. Haechan could feel herself getting nervous as Mark continued to stay silent. Could it be that Mark doesn't feel the same? Was she just assuming things all along? 

"I do. " Haechan sighed in relief once Mark was able to come up with a reply. For a second, she really thought Mark was going to say no. She wasn't sure if she could handle heartbreak that early in the morning. 

Mark's fingers brushed her cheeks affectionately. "I love you, hence why, I only want the best for you, even if the best doesn't happen to be me. "

"Aww, " Haechan pinched his cheeks once again, Mark swatted her hand and pretended to be annoyed. "But I only want you though! Care to tell me, where this is coming from? Am I not showing you love enough? Do you want more? Want a morning blowjob? "

Mark flicked her forehead back. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you'll think sex would make me feel better."

"Wouldn't it? " she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively, only to giggle at Mark's flustered expression. 

Mark rolled his eyes. Haechan half expected for Mark to stand up and leave her alone to cackle, only for her boyfriend to sigh before pushing her to lie on her back as he hover on top of her. 

"You. " Mark kissed her on her forehead. "Are. " on her nose. "Insufferable. " on her lips. 

Haechan smirked at him."You love me though. "

"Yes. More than you'll ever know. "

—🌺—

It was just another morning in the gang as everyone present indulge themselves in a meal provided for them by Taeyong. The said person couldn't join them, as he only stayed for a couple of hours before leaving again for another job. A workaholic. Haechan swore the day that Mark began to be as severe as Taeyong would be the beginning of her misery. 

Everything was going well that morning, despite the initial disgusted and judgemental look that Doyoung had shot her and Mark as they sat down to their place by the dining table, muttering about them not being decent enough to keep noises inside their bedroom. Haechan didn't pay him any mind. It was either he's jealous that Haechan was getting some, or he's just pissed that his "son" got himself a "girlfriend" and needed to lash out at anybody. 

Speaking of girlfriend, Haechan couldn't help but feel amused at how the others are treating Renjun (and Chenle). She couldn't help but be reminded of the time when she first joined in, when everyone was fussing about her and even doting on her. They had always been welcoming, and Haechan found it nice to see them showing the newbies the same treatment. 

They were all actually pretty nice people despite being weird sometimes (most of the time), which was why she couldn't understand why Renjun looked uncomfortable being around them. 

"Try to act natural, like your cousin, " Mark discreetly instructed her. True enough, the said cousin seemed like he was meant to be at their table since forever. But then again, he wasn't the one with a lie to protect. It was Renjun. 

Renjun seemed to be struggling to keep their lies while being interrogated as Jeno remained absent, probably still sleeping soundly in his room. Haechan wasn't sure whether to pity the other girl or be amused. At least, no one seemed to have caught on… yet. 

It was a usual morning, and everything was going fine. Just their family having their usual, conversation before their day start. Just them having casual conversations with a future family member (as casual as Jungwoo asking Renjun where she and Jeno first met, and as casual as Ten asking them where they first did "it") while also throwing banters at the old members (Ten for his "experiences" and Mark and her for their "exhibitionism" and making everyone hear what they were doing in the bedroom.)

But apart from that, everything was going well, until Simon suddenly became sentimental. 

"Do you ever feel bad that you can't date like the normal people because of our…job?" 

Well, Haechan guessed it wasn't just Mark who wanted this type of conversation at early in the morning. Maybe Donghyuck, too. 

"Here we go again, " Ten snorted and almost everyone giggled… except Renjun, Chenle and for some reasons, Mark. 

"Do you really have to be dramatic now? " Kun asked, reaching over the table to massage Simon's neck. 

"But—" 

"Simon, you already told us before." Doyoung interrupted the leader. "We're free to leave, but we're free to stay, as well, and we all chose the latter. "

"Doesn't any of you want a normal life? " Simon asked again. Haechan didn't reply, but honestly, this was the only normal she ever wanted. She couldn't imagine being in a different place and being around a different group. 

"I'm not normal, " Jungwoo replied, Haechan shuddered but she actually agreed."At least that's what everyone else says. "

Jaehyun patted his boyfriend's shoulder affectionately. "Besides, aren't we… a family? "

Yep. Haechan couldn't agree more. They were one big happy family, who kill people for their job. No big deal. It wasn't like there was a reason to be dramatic about it. 

"I just wish that this family could have more peaceful moments like this, " Simon lamented, as he smiled bitterly. 

Haechan could only wonder why Simon sounded so sad. Admittedly, she was aware that there were still a lot of things that she didn't know about everyone, and about how they started this organization. She had a feeling that once they finally told her, then she would finally understand everything. 

Oh, well. That was the end of it. It was still a beautiful morning and nothing could ruin that, especially since Mark and her had a date to look forward to. Nothing. 

Nothing but a bothersome noise they all heard coming from outside, that immediately sent everyone into alert mode. 

It was as if something had fallen loudly on the ground creating a loud crash. 

A cat? 

But cats weren't that loud. 

Big cats? 

The heavy pounding on their door was certainly not made by any cat as Haechan was sure that cats couldn't knock. 

What in the world could it possibly be? 

The entire mood around the table suddenly shifted. Everyone was tense and Haechan could somehow read what was on everyone's mind. Danger? At this early hour? 

Haechan found herself gulping while convincing herself to remain calm. 

Everything was fine. It was just a cat. Or a dog. Or a mailman. Whatever! It wasn't like people were going to attack them when they were in the middle of the city. Rival gangs weren't that stupid. 

But what if it was the police? The straight edge ones? Those who weren't on their payroll? 

Were they going to be arrested? 

Before she knew it, Mark was tapping her by the shoulder, pulling her away from her thoughts. 

"Stay here. " Haechan was confused initially, until she realized what Mark was going to do. Before she knew it, Mark and Jaehyun were heading towards the entrance to check on the commotion first hand. Haechan almost reached out to stop him, but she caught herself before she could. 

No. This was what Mark was entailed to do. This was part of his job, part of his lifestyle, the lifestyle that Haechan wanted to have as well. So why was she suddenly feeling scared? She was supposed to be prepared for this, and this morning was certainly not the time to be a coward when she must be doing something to protect her family. 

"Everyone, hide! " Simon instructed them, tilting his head to the kitchen as him and Doyoung took their posts in the dining room. 

Haechan wanted to help. But how? She thought she was prepared for this. She thought she wanted this life. So why was she being useless in the face of crisis? 

"Haechan! " Simon called her attention. "Go hide!"

Haechan felt dejected, but with her unpreparedness, there wasn't really anything she could do but hide like she was told to. 

She barely caught a flashed of figure running towards the door. Haechan felt quite glad that her reflexes were still working even in a state of panic that she was able to catch Renjun by the wrist before she could run off. 

"Where the fuck are you going? " she asked Renjun. 

"Jeno! " was the only answer she was able to give as she tried to pry Haechan's hand away. Haechan held on to her firmly. 

Right. He was still in his room, alone, probably oblivious of what's currently happening. 

Haechan frowned. So it wasn't just her, huh? It wasn't just her who wanted to help but was unfortunately useless. 

"Don't be stupid! " she scolded the other girl, despite her feeling the same thing. "Jeno can handle himself, we on the other hand are useless! The only way we could help is to get out of the way. "

It was a bitter truth she had to swallow as she pulled Renjun towards the kitchen where Ten and Jungwoo were at already along with Kun and Chenle. 

She was useless. She couldn't do anything at the moment, that she so much swore things like that would change eventually. She wasn't prepared at the moment, but the next time she would be. She wouldn't be hiding anymore. In the future, she would be fighting alongside the others—alongside Mark. 

"Who the fuck attacks during breakfast? " she tried to lighten up the situation, only for Kun to shush her. 

"Are we going to die? " Chenle almost shrieked, only for Kun to muffle his noise with his palm. 

"No one's going to die, "Kun assured not only Chenle but all of them. "They wouldn't let any of us die. "

The noises continued, as the "enemies" somehow made it inside. The only thing that was keeping Haechan sane was the fact that no gunshot was fired… yet. 

The door to the dining room being was slammed opened. It was immediately followed by the sound of the things on the table being pushed aside until they fall to the ground with a loud crash. Collective curses followed, but Jaehyun's cries was heard the most, making Haechan, and probably everyone, even more worried about what was happening outside. 

Three consecutive knocks made on the kitchen door. Everyone tensed and prepared for what was coming. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Ten, and Kun firmly holding their knives as they prepared to attack and defend the rest. 

"Guys? " 

Relief washed over her as she heard Mark's voice. Despite the obvious distress in his tone, Haechan was just glad to hear him and not anyone unknown to them. 

Mark's voice was enough to convince her that it was already safe to open the door. She wasted no time running to greet his boyfriend, to run hands on him to check on for injuries. 

"Calm down, " Mark told her as she wordlessly pulled him in a hug. "I'm fine," Mark reassured her, despite his words, his voice saying otherwise. "Although we have a bit of a situation here. " 

Mark was clearly trying to sound like it wasn't much of a big deal, but Haechan could feel his heart beating erratically as her head rested on his chest. 

"Jungwoo-hyung? " Mark called for the other. "We kind of need you out. "

Haechan felt Jungwoo's shoulder brushing up against her as he moved fast like a whirlwind. Them needing Jungwoo could only meant one thing. 

"Is anyone hurt? " she whispered and for a while Mark stopped breathing. 

"…yes. "

Haechan pulled away to gauge his expression. Mark looked like the colors ran away and left him. He looked shaken, angry, and a little bit scared. Behind him, she could hear the hushed conversations and cursing coming from the rest of the family. 

It was Ten who moved passed them first, Kun followed a second later. Haechan looked at Mark's expression once again, before deciding to follow the rest.

And she wished she didn't. 

A bit of situation was definitely not an accurate description of the scen that was unfolded before her. 

Every strength that she had inside her body left immediately, when she caught a glimpse of the sight. Blood was everywhere, staining the tiled floor and the cream colored walls. Dishes had fallen off, shattered and broken on the ground, as a figure of a man occupied their place on the table. The man was the owner of the blood that was all over the room.

The man was no stranger, and Haechan wished he was. She wished he wasn't one of the people Haechan cared the most about. Haechan wish he was someone else, and not one of their beloved family members. She wished he wasn't the one who raised Mark to be the person that he was.

She wished he wasn't Lee Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care!


	5. CHAPTER 4

Taeyong had been the first face that Haechan saw the day that she woke up, after being unconscious for days while recovering from the injuries she incurred from her millionaire patron who bought her from the brothel. 

Mark hadn't been there, and for a while, Haechan began to doubt if her memories had only played a trick on her. She wondered if Mark really did save her or if she only dreamed the entire thing. She also didn't know the owner of the beautiful face and sparkling eyes that was staring down at her. An angel, perhaps? Was she dead? 

"Haechan? " the deep voice of an angel called her name. "Can you see me? "

Haechan tried to speak, but her throat was so dry and scratchy, that all she managed to give as a reply was a weak nod. 

"Oh, thank heavens, " the angel exclaimed. "I am so glad you're finally awake. We are all getting scared that there ate more things about you that needed to be fixed other than what Jungwoo initially assessed. For a second, I thought …"

Haechan began to zone out on the angel's rambling as she began to scan the room. Everything around her was white, and Haechan wondered if heaven was really supposed to be that way. 

"Are you looking for Mark? " The angel asked her, causing her to focus back on him in confusion. 

"M-mark? " Haechan managed to croak out.

"Yes, Mark! " Taeyong happily exclaimed. "He was here. I'm sorry that I had to force him out of this room. I had to do it as he refused to leave your side and take a rest, and I'm afraid that if I allow him to continue what he's doing, then both of you are going to need doctor's attention. "

Doctor? So she was alive, after all. Mark indeed saved her. He rescued her like he promised he would do. 

But where was she? 

"You're home, " the angel replied as if he just read Haechan's mind. "Well, I mean our home. But I guess, it's going to be your home as well from now on. I guess we're going to be your family now. Wouldn't you like that? "

A family. Haechan liked the sound of it. Everything that the angel told her that day ended up coming true. They gave her a home, and they gave her a family. A family that Haechan cherished and decided to protect at all cost. 

Which was why she couldn't help but cry inside her room as she waited for someone to give her the news about Taeyong. Once she got over the initial shock at seeing Taeyong in that condition, realization dawned upon her about what the situation entailed for them. 

They might lose Taeyong. 

From the very beginning, from the very first time that Haechan decided to join them, she was aware of how dangerous things could be around them. She was aware of the risks that came with their job. Still, having to see one of the people she cared about down, and almost bleeding to death, everything just felt so real for the first time. 

She was honestly scared. She was scared of losing the only people who showed her what it was like to be loved and cared for. She was afraid of losing Taeyong, Mark and everyone. 

Haechan had no idea what was going on downstairs anymore after Mark ordered her to stay in her room, to never leave, and to not interfere with their discussions. In her shock state, she found herself unable to argue with Mark and just blindly following what he asked as she run towards her room. Renjun and Chenle were also sent home after that. Haechan could only imagined what was going on in their head if Haechan herself was at her current state despite her knowing about these things for long. 

She hated how scared and useless she was. She hated how she wasn't of any help for them. Hell, she didn't even offer to help assistance Jungwoo. She was so useless. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know how. 

Haechan's ears picked up the sound of the door knob being twisted. Her eyes immediately focused on its direction as she waited for whoever decided to come and check on her.

It was Mark. 

He looked even more disheveled than he was before, quite understandably. If Haechan was feeling the way she was, she could only imagine what was going in inside Mark's head, when he knew Taeyong since he was ten. 

Haechan stood up from the bed. She began wiping her tears away from her face as she ran to Mark to comfort him. 

Mark was like a statue within her embrace. He didn't move to reciprocate her touches, and it only served to worry Haechan even more. 

"Mark, " She whispered without pulling away. "It's going to be okay. Taeyong is strong. He's going to make it. "

Mark let out a ragged breath. His response was far from what Haechan had said. 

"I'm cancelling our plans today, " he spoke monotonously. "I'm going to meet up with Johnny-hyung about something really important. "

"Okay, " she replied back. Their date was the last thing on her mind, anyway. It wasn't like she could enjoy being outside when Taeyong was barely hanging on a thread of life. 

Mark lightly pushed her away. Haechan couldn't help but think that he was not only trying to create physical distance but emotional one as well. She wanted to pull Mark close again, but she figured, she needed to allow Mark to deal with his feelings the way he wanted to. 

She went back to sit down on the bed as Mark pulled out a shirt from their shared closet. 

"Taeyong woke up, " Mark told him without turning around as he lifted his shirt up to wore the new one. Haechan's ears perked up at the news, relief washing over her as the thought that Taeyong had made it past danger sunk in. 

"How is he doing? Can I visit him? Can I do anything? "

"He's asleep again now, " Mark replied, much to her disappointment. She figured it was okay. At least, it was a good sign that Taeyong was going to make it. "He only managed to tell us what happened before he fell back to sleep. "

"And what did he say? "

Her mind was racing with different scenarios, and different group of people involved. While she didn't know a lot of things, she knew that there were people out there who were after them, and their place in the market. It was all business rivalry these days, which was why there were a lot of dead bodies being found on the street. 

"Nothing that you have to know about. "

Haechan frowned. As much as she wanted to understand Mark, she also felt that it was unfair that he was treating her that way because he was worried about Taeyong. She was, too. And if it's something that concerns Taeyong, of course Haechan would want to know. 

"I also care about Taeyong, Mark, " she replied, unable to keep her tone calm. "Of course, I also deserve to know. I am his family, too. "

Mark laughed out bitterly, turning towards her the first time. "Have you looked in the mirror today, Haechan? "

The comment made her suddenly feel self-conscious. Her hand immediately tamed the strands of her unruly hair. 

"You look wrecked, " Mark commented. "You look so broken. You look scared. You look so scared that it's obvious, you don't want to be here. "

"That's not true! " Haechan argued back. "Okay, I was scared. I admit, I still am, but shit, Mark, this was the worst I have seen so far, and you can't blame me if I feel that way. But that doesn't mean that I already want to leave. What are you even trying to say? That I am going to abandon you in times like this? When Taeyong is like that? I would never, Mark. I'm with this family! I will never change my mind. "

Mark's face hardened. "Well you need to have a serious talk with yourself, Haechan. This isn't some walk in the park. This isn't a trip to the playground. This is some serious shit you're trying to involve yourself with. Everyone, can die. You can die. I suggest you start rethinking our decisions before it's too late. "

Mark made his way to the door, without sparing her a second glance. The door slammed behind him, causing Haechan to flinch. 

Fucking Mark Lee. 

—🌺—

Haechan wasn't a coward. Sure, she's able to feel fear, but fear was only natural. She wouldn't let her fears interfere with what she wanted to do, with whom she wanted to be. She wasn't a coward, and she wouldn't let Mark's taunting change her mind. 

After recovering from the argument that she and Mark had, Donghyuck managed to convince herself to leave the room and run downstairs to meet everyone. At least, everyone who was still at home and not trying to track down the people who came after Taeyong. He learned from Ten that Jaehyun, Mark and Johnny had left for some "field works" as he tried to put it, refusing to give more information despite Haechan's urging. Initially, she had wanted to argue about it, but one look at Ten made her change her mind. Ten wasn't like how he used to be before. He was shaken, and Haechan figured that her own worries about Taeyong was nothing compared to Ten. Sure, the two of them weren't dating each other, but they knew each other the longest. They've been friends for so long, so he's probably hurting more than anyone else. So, she let him be and instead asked for where the others were. 

Doyoung and Jeno were doing their job, hacking CCTV around Seoul in order to find footage of the incident, while Simon and Kun were having a conversation upstairs that Donghyuck wasn't allowed to know about as well. 

She figured, the only one watching over Taeyong, was Jungwoo, their resident doctor. As much as she felt uncomfortable being alone with Jungwoo, she couldn't wait anymore to see Taeyong. 

Their secret infirmary was located on the fourth floor, disguised as storage floor, which wasn't really far from the truth, as one of the room stored the medical equipments that only Jungwoo knew how to work with. There were only three rooms in the floor. The storage room, the operating room, and the recovery room, which was the biggest of them all, with five beds in total, in case multiple members needed medical attention. 

Haechan headed towards that room and found Taeyong lying down on the bed, hooked on IV fluid and other machines as Jungwoo sat on the chair beside the bed, looking like a lost puppy who was waiting for his master to wake up. He was far from the person that Haechan felt uneasy to be around. 

When Haechan thought about it, Jungwoo was indeed a creepy person, in a sense that he could stare at you as if he's trying to figure out the best way to extract your vital organs without damaging them. But then, Haechan figure that it had something to do with how he was raised. Jungwoo didn't learn medicine in formal school. He learned it through practical examples, when at the age of fifteen, he was already stitching up and operating people under the supervision of the doctor of the gang he was part of before. At eighteen, he was already extracting organs to sell them to the to wealthy people in need of donors. That was the life he knew off, hence why he ended up being creepy. 

But looking at him at that moment, as he clutched on at Taeyong's hand for comfort, he wasn't anymore the creepy Jungwoo that Haechan was afraid off. He was just a sweet boyfriend who was desperately hoping for his beloved to recover. 

Initially, Haechan wanted to stay and watch over Taeyong as well, but she decided to just leave Jungwoo and Taeyong alone for privacy. 

It left her with nothing to do. 

It was frustrating. Everyone was doing something to contribute except for her, and she was just there, standing outside the infirmary, with no plan of action laid in front of her. She just wanted to be of any use, regardless of how small that use would be. She just wanted to do something for the team. 

And perhaps that was the reason why she ended up outside of their building, when Ten had instructed her to refrain from leaving unnecessary. In her head, it was necessary. It was necessary for her to go outside and buy something from the convenience store to cheer the team up with simple things. It was the only thing she could do, as she wasn't sure making a full course meal was within her capabilities. She didn't want to risk it. She even thought about getting ice cream for Simon and Taeyong, in case the latter wake up. It was ridiculous, she knew, but she was trying to be positive. She just really wanted for Taeyong to wake up, so that Haechan can hug him and tell him how much she loves him. 

She managed to slip past Ten's guard, which was an easy task, as the latter seemed to be getting in and out of consciousness, still processing the events that unfolded that morning. He was definitely going to be pissed when he found out, but well, it was for a good cost. Everyone needed to eat, and all of them already skipped lunch. They're not going forward with an empty stomach. 

Besides, it wasn't like she was actively involved in their works. Not yet. She wasn't like Taeyong who was serving as the face of the group as Simon himself never interact with both partners and enemies. She was just a random person, walking through the nearest convenience store to get some ramen and ice cream, and maybe a slurpee. It wasn't like she was going dive into a dangerous mission unprepared. Her only mission was to feed her family, nothing else. 

Or perhaps, she initially thought. 

She was probably just overthinking when she spotted two strange guys outside the convenience store, wearing thick black jackets and black hats like they were members of the organization in the anime that Taeil had forced her to watch one time. They were dressed so uniquely, so much that they stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of people wearing simple jeans and shirts. 

She tried not to pay too much attention on them, as she tried to recall which among the their family preferred spicy and which among them couldn't handle the taste. Normally, she would grab the opportunity to tease them by giving them the wrong variant, but well, this wasn't one of those days. For once, she just wanted to be nice. 

From the corner of her eyes, she could still see the two strange guys suspiciously standing outside as if they were waiting for something, for someone. She couldn't help but think that maybe, they were after her. But then, again, that was highly unlikely. She couldn't grasp a reason why anyone would come after her, unless they were sent by some businessmen who were her patrons back in the day. Highly unlikely. It was years ago. It was unlikely that that would come after her when a long time already passed. Besides, it wasn't like she owe them anything or that she crossed them in some ways. She only did it with one person, and well, that's how she ended up living her new life. 

She was probably just being paranoid. Maybe they're just good guys with weird sense of fashion. Or maybe their planning to rob the store. That's also possible. 

Something inside of her was telling her to make a call. To Mark. Or maybe not. Mark would probably not appreciate her calling him for mundane things around this time when their probably seeking revenge for Taeyong. 

She was tempted to call Ten, and even Jeno. But then, she decided to push her worries away. What could possibly happen, anyway? It was night time, sure, but the streets are still filled with people leaving work and returning home. It wasn't like they could do anything to her, assuming that, their planning to try anything. The only thing she needed to do was to make sure she would be around people, which wasn't really a difficult task around this hour. No big deal. She didn't need to bother anyone over something as simple as that. Besides, if things came to worse, she knew basic self defense. She could get by. 

With that in mind, she checked the content of her basket, making sure she got everything she needed. She decided to forego with the slurpee, as she didn't need to be carrying a drink in case she needed to run. 

She made a beeline to the cashier and pay before making her way to the exit. 

She notice the two guys turning at her direction the moment she stepped out of the store, which made her realize, that yes, perhaps, they were really there for her. Her initial reaction was to run back inside and call for reinforcement, as she figured, it would be the best thing to do now that she was certain they were in fact, after her. She immediately turned to go back inside as she believed they wouldn't act in front of an audience. 

Oh, how wrong she was! 

One of the guys picked her up by the waist and carried her right in the middle of the street and pushed her inside the car that was parked a couple of meters away from the store. Everything happened suddenly. So suddenly that not anyone was able to react. Not Haechan, nor the people who witnessed her abduction. 

Haechan tried to kick the car open as it was slammed closed after they pushed her in. Her abductors only laughed at her attempt as they get inside the driver and passenger seat. 

"What an easy catch, " the driver laughed maniacally. "I never thought it would be this easy to get Taeyong's groups' whore. "

"I am no one's whore! " she shouted at them, only to be laughed at again. "What do you want from me? "

"Well, a lot of things, baby girl, " The other guy replied while licking his lips and staring at her with hungry eyes. It made Haechan's skin crawl having already forgotten what it felt like to be in that position. "But, well, let's see. Let's start first with some easy question. Where can we find Dong Sicheng? "

Who? 

"I don't know who you're talking about, " She replied truthfully. "And if that's the information you need from me, tough luck because your not getting any. "

"That's what Taeyong said, and looked what happened to him."

"You bastard! " So it was them. It was them who had hurt Taeyong. "I'm going to kill you! "

"Oh really? " the driver fake gasped. "I am so scared! "

"I guess you want it the rough way, " the other guy said, shooting his companion with malicious look that made Haechan even more nervous. "Oh, we're so going to have some fun with you. "

They continued driving to an unknown destination. Haechan didn't pay any attention to the lustful looks they were giving her. Instead, she focused on the landmarks she could see outside the window, with hopes that she could remember the direction once she found the opportunity to escape. 

And then the car stopped. It stopped so suddenly that Haechan's body surge forward, the impact causing her to bump her head. 

A crash. 

Haechan groaned in pain as her abductors cursed in chorus. 

She massaged her forehead as she looked forward to check what in the world happened. At the same time, she contemplated using this opportunity to escape. 

But maybe, it wasn't anymore needed, not when she recognized the owner of the car they had a collision to. Three familiar faces stepped out of the car in front of them and walked towards their direction. Haechan felt relieved and scared at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm coming back after a long time. We just survived a series of typhoons here in the Philippines and I hope there wouldn't be more coming to us soon. We're drained. We're tired. We've suffered so much already. We lost way too much already, I just want everything to go back to how it used to be. I just wish I'll wake up every morning without the urge to check weather forecast in fear of another calamity. I just wish I would look at my feeds and not be overwhelmed by the news about people dying or going missing, about people who lost their homes because of the flood and lahar. 
> 
> I wish I would stop crying everytime I hear the rain and the wind. 
> 
> I'll only be updating fics with updates written before the first typhoon in our region. I'll try to keep writing. Honestly, fic writing is my only escape from all of this, the only thing taking my head off of everything else. Writing is honestly so difficult this days, but I'll try my best as I really love this, and I gain energy through the support you're giving me. I promise, I will never abandon any of them. 
> 
> Wherever you are, I hope you're safe.


	6. CHAPTER 5

Haechan hated the feeling of being trapped. When she was still living with her parents, they would lock her up in her room for absolutely no reason other than them not wanting to deal with her during a period of time. She would be there, confined in a small place with nothing to do, nothing to eat, in a period of hours, or sometimes even an entire day. Several time had the social welfare rescued and token her away, but well, the system wasn't that helpful, as they would release her back to her parents in a weeks time or more. Whether it was the lack of fund to support them, or the fact that they never really cared about people like her, she never really understood. It was probably just how it was for her. 

When she was finally sold off to the brothel, or rather, was used as a payments for his family's debts, Haechan usually found herself squeezed inside a small closet as punishment for refusing customers during the earlier days. She hated everything about it, the decaying scent of the old wood, the cockroaches crawling up her legs, and the uncomfortable feeling of not being able move an inch with how cramped the closet was. 

Haechan hated being locked up, and the situation she was in at that moment wasn't any different. 

Well, maybe it was a little different, and somewhat a little better than any other possibility. If Haechan was trying to stay positive, then at least, she was locked up in the comforts of her own house, in her room, with a comfortable bed and a regular supply of food. Oh, and she ,at least, was allowed to leave for bathroom breaks, with supervision of course. 

At least, this was better than being somewhere else, with her abductors, or rather her late abductors whose bodies were probably floating on a random river. Compared to what could have possibly happened had Mark, Jaehyun and Johnny, with the guidance of Jeno and Doyoung who hacked the CCTVS around the area in order to find her, then Haechan's body was probably the one floating on some random river. 

If she was to think about it, she got lucky. 

But still…

Haechan told herself this wasn't a punishment. The rest of the gang told her this wasn't a punishment. It wasn't like Mark was keeping her there because he's angry. It's just that he didn't want her to do something stupid again. 

While she wanted to argue that getting foods for everyone wasn't stupid, she understood that going against their warning and leaving on her own was in fact careless, and well, a little stupid, considering what recently happened to Taeyong. She underestimated the extent of danger that was looming above their head. 

Above THEIR head. 

At least, the incident proved her that she was very much part of the gang despite Mark denying it, although she wouldn't dare bring it up with Mark at the moment. Her boyfriend was clearly unhappy about the incident. 

Maybe being locked up wasn't really her punishment. Mark being cold with her was the real one. 

Admittedly, while she felt safe and protected when Mark, along with the other two, came to save her, she also felt a little scared for herself. 

Sure, Mark was hot while beating them to a pulp, and maybe hotter when he pulled the trigger to finish them off, but he was definitely scary when he looked at Haechan, silently relaying the message that she crossed the line that time. Sure, he was hot, but Haechan knew that wasn't the time to gush over her boyfriend, not when a fiery aura was surrounding him as they rode back home, using their, miraculously, still functional car. 

She had never seen Mark that angry before, and no one, not even Johnny could convince him to calm down. 

It wasn't that Haechan didn't try her best to apologize properly. She did. To make up for her shortcomings, she made sure to tell Mark about everything she could remember during her brief interaction with her abductors, of course, she made sure to relay the information about them looking for a certain Dong Sicheng. She hoped that at least it would distract Mark from being mad at her, but well, she got a different reaction. 

Mark's eyes widened in fear before telling her, in a voice louder than necessary, to forget about it as it was nonsense. 

That was the last interaction she had with her boyfriend. Well, not really, but she wouldn't call Mark bringing her foods from time to time, wordlessly and telling her to touch her books and study a proper interaction.

Haechan couldn't help but miss her boyfriend, especially since the latter was sleeping on Jeno's room as the other boy stay with his childhood crush and her boyfriend. How lucky of him, but also not really. Haechan could only imagine how it was like for Jeno to witness the domestic life of his crush and her boyfriend. 

But it wasn't like she had the time to think about that, not when she was struggling to find a way to make amends with Mark. 

Honestly, she was starting to feel like she was being treated unfairly. Sure, she made a mistake, but who didn't? Besides, it wasn't like things like that were preventable. Haechan could end up in the same situation again without a warning. It wasn't like Mark was planning to keep her there forever. Wait, was he? 

The rest of the gangs had already came to check on her, minus Taeyong, who was already awake but still too weak move. While most of them, even Jeno, scolded her for being so careless, some of them, also promised her to talk to Mark and convince him to cut her some slack and at least let her leave with supervision. 

The latter was definitely wonderful, but what she really wanted at the moment was to have a conversation with Mark. 

Her boyfriend was acting really different. They had never been like this before, and Haechan just wanted them to go back to how they were before. She couldn't help but feel sad at the reminder of what they could have been doing. Oh, the missed date! Oh, the missed bonding time! She couldn't help but curse at the people who were after their family. Whoever they were, as nobody, not even the gentlest Kun, was willing to give her a name. 

It wasn't until a couple more days that Mark came in to their room with food in his hands that things seemed to be different. 

"You can leave today, " he said without looking at Haechan. "But only because Jaehyun hyung was willing to watch over you. "

She was, to say the least, a little bit surprised by it. She wasn't able to say a word in response. She only managed to stare at him in confusion, which only made Mark feel uncomfortable. 

"And also, I'm sorry, " Mark said as he placed th food on Haechan's desk, where her study materials remained untouched. "I'm sorry for locking you up here. I didn't realize I was already reminding you of your previous life. It wasn't my intention at all, but still, I am sorry. "

Haechan could only take a wild guess to find out who it was that talked to Mark about it. It was probably everyone, but she was putting her money on Taeyong, Johnny and Simon. 

"Aren't you going to say something? " Mark asked her, finally deciding to look at her. Haechan could see how uncomfortable and ashamed her boyfriend was. Normally, she would have indulged in teasing him, but well, she figured there was no time for that, not when she only wanted for the awkwardness to disappear. 

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for worrying you, all of you. "

Mark finally let out sigh. He walked towards the bed where Haechan was sitting down, and for the first time in a long while, pulled her to his chest. This was the closest they had been in days, and Haechan realized, she hated fighting with Mark.

"You have no idea how worried I am, " Mark told her with a shaky voice. "What if you got kidnapped? What if we weren't able to be there on time? I don't even want to imagine what they could have done to you. "

"I know, I'm sorry, " she said once again, her arms winding on Mark's back, cherishing the moment after not being able to hig him in a long time. "I'm really sorry. I should have listened to Ten. I should have listened to you. "

Mark sighed once again. "Don't ever do that again, please. Promise me you wouldn't put yourself in danger. Please, Haechan, I swear. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, please, please, stay out of danger. "

"Okay, " she replied before pushing Mark away slightly. "Okay, but you have to promise me one thing first. "

Mark looked at her inconfusion. 

"Can you please promise me that you'll talk to me instead of ignoring me the next time I do something that'll upset you? Please? I swear, Mark, I really don't like it when you ignore me. "

Haechan tried not to sound so needy, but she couldn't help it. She really just wasn't used to the cold treatment from Mark. 

"It hurts when you ignore me. "

Mark's eyes widened as he stared at her. Haechan could see him panicking as he tried to say something in response. 

"I… I… fuck, " Mark cursed himself as he pulled Haechan close again. "I didn't want to do that. I was just… sorry. I was being stupid. I didn't realize that I was already hurting you. I'm really sorry. I promise I will not ignore you again like that. "

"Okay, " Haechan didn't protest as Mark embraced him. "I really miss you, Mark. "

"I know. I miss you, too. Let's not fight anymore, okay? "

—🌺—

Except, Haechan wanted to pick a fight at the moment. 

When Mark told her she could leave the house with supervision, she immediately thought that the choice was up to her in terms of the places she wanted to go to. But well, it turned out, it wasn't the case. She could leave, sure, but only if she'd accompany Jaehyun to the ice cream store, the only legal business they owned, as the latter take on his boyfriend's shift. 

She felt tricked in all honesty, but well, she couldn't bring herself to whine about it, or else, she would probably stay in her room all day again. Honestly, he was starting to hate the walls and the furnitures around her. Hence why she decided to go. That, and the fact the Mark promised to pick her up after his class. 

Working in that ice cream store was boring. Really. She never really understood why Taeyong had started it and had grown attached to it, to the point where he would rather let his stitches reopen just so he could reopen his business again. There was nothing especial to it, and honestly, she didn't think she belonged there, not when the majority of the female customers were throwing her a glare. 

It wasn't a surprise that their beloved member would incur a huge following considering how he looked like he just came out of a manga. Taeyong's looks, along with his skill had always been his assets, and Haechan couldn't count the stories where targets ended up giving Taeyong what he needed from them because they fell in love, sort of. 

It wasn't a surprise that the majority of the regulars weren't really there for the unicorn poop ice cream, but for the handsome owner. It wasn't a surprised that they were disappointed when they found out that Taeyong wouldn't be there. Oh well, not really. 

Jaehyun was there to replace him after all. Jaehyun might not have been the anime type, but he had his own charms, which was a mixture of cuteness and masculinity. Of course, they wanted him, too. Too bad, he wasn't straight. Too bad, he was dating the other person they were crushing on and many more attractive people. Haechan mentally reminded herself to convinced Mark to never ever take a shift there. Ever. Or else her first murder might not be related to gang stuff. 

She was supposed to be working, but well, there was nothing to do, not when everyone else wanted to be served by dimple guy. She was getting bored so it was such a blessing to recognize familiar people coming inside their store, regardless if one of them isn't really all that happy to see her. 

"You're not Taeyong, " One of them, Chenle, told her as he slumped on his seat in front of her. Haechan could tell based on the banner he was holding that just like the others, Chenle was a fanboy of Taeyong. As far as she knew, Chenle was currently living with them and was currently being adopted by Kun and would continue to be so for as long as this conflict, with whoever it was, remained. Haechan wondered if Chenle even knew about Taeyong's boyfriends. The answer was probably no, or else, he wouldn't have waved at Jaehyun before going back to sulking. 

"Obviously, " She replied. "Something important came up, and Taeyong is needed there. He has more important things to do than to please the patrons of this shop."

It wasn't really a lie as that was the explanation that Simon had given Taeyong to convince him to stay. 

"Don't you have a job to do? " Renjun asked as she pointed at the counter where Jaehyun was busily trying to serve customers with hearts on their eyes. Haechan just rolled her eyes. 

"I don't even want to work here, " she replied. 

"Then why are you here? " Renjun asked her again. 

"Because Mark Fucking Lee had me locked up in the headquarters for a week now, and the only reason he allowed me to come here is because Jaehyun would be here, and Jaehyun is our best marksman. "

Finally, someone he whine to. It was really hard to be the only girl in the group, Renjun must really join them. Hopefully, Jeno would get to date her for real. 

"Like can you imagine staying home for the entire week? " Haechan proceeded with her complains. "I might as well be chained up in bed like a pet, twenty-four seven, which he didn't."

"That sounds very abusive to me, " Renjun commented. 

"Not if I consent, " Haechan replied, causing Renjun to choke on her ice cream. Wow, what a boring sex life she had. "But that's not the point. The point is, I'm not allowed to go out on my own, so I had to stay home, while surrounded with reviewers for the ALS that Mark was forcing me to take. "

Oh God, those reviewers. She still haven't touched any. She refused to, and not even Mark could convince her otherwise. 

"What do you need to take ALS for? " Renjun asked, indulging her in a conversation. 

"To go to college, duh? " Haechan replied,stating the obvious. "And correction, I don't need it. I survived twenty years of my life without proper education. "

"Nothing at all? " Chenle asked, finally deciding to join them in a conversation. "Why wouldn't you go to school? "

Renjun immediately smacked her cousin's forehead to scold her, as she muttered an apology on her cousin's behalf. Haechan shrugged. It wasn't like she was offended. Why would she be offended of something that wasn't even her fault. When you're drowning and debt because of your alcoholic and gambling parents, education wasn't really a priority, and well, people didn't teach literature and algebra in the brothel. They teach positions and techniques, which would scandalize the two in case she decided to tell them about it out loud. 

"I never had the opportunity, " she answered like it wasn't a big deal. Honestly, to her,it really wasn't."Besides, education isn't really the most important thing. I know how to read, I know how to write and I know how to count. Jeno taught me about hacking. Jaehyun taught me about target shooting. Jungwoo taught me how to extract bullets from the body. More importantly, Ten taught me how to paralyze people by knowing pressure points. What more do I need to learn? "

She already knew a lot of things that would help her when Mark finally agreed to let her receive missions. If only Mark would realize that. 

Chenle opened his mouth to reply again, but was interrupted by a phone call. 

"Hello? " It was honestly amusing to watch as Chenle's face soured like he had taken a bite of a lemon. "You again? I already blocked you, right? Did you change your number? " Chenle sighed in annoyance. "I told you, I don't know any person named Dong Sicheng. "

Haechan felt like deja vu. It wasn't even long since she heard that name, and from her abductors no less. A tinge of excitement and curiosity swirled around her insides. She was on to something.

"Stop prank-calling me, or I'll tell the police! " Chenle angrily replied before hanging up. 

"Was that Yangyang? " Renjun suddenly asked before Haechan could make a comment about the familiar name. 

"Yangyang who? " Chenle asked. "You mean Liu Yangyang? No. Why would Mr. popular text me? That's just some bloke who approached me outside the university, asking me for some Dong Sicheng. I don't know how he got my number, but now he's calling me nonstop. "

"That's odd, " Haechan couldn't help but comment to herself. 

"I know right? " Chenle replied. "Why would people assume that I know a Dong Sicheng? I mean, just because I'm Chinese doesn't mean I know every Chinese around. "

"No that's not what I mean, " Haechan clarified. "It's just that when I almost got kidnapped, the kidnappers were also asking me about Dong Sicheng. It couldn't be just a coincidence, right? "

"Someone was also asking me about Dong Sicheng, " Renjun finally told them. 

"Who? " Chenle and her asked at the same time. 

"Liu Yangyang. "

"Yangyang? " Chenle asked in a high pitched tone."Why would he look for him? "  
"More importantly, " Haechan said, giving them an inquisitive look as the gears on her head began turning. "Why are there so many people looking for Dong Sicheng? Who is he? "

"Did you ask the others about it? " Renjun asked, sharing the same curiosity as she did. 

Haechan huffed at the reminder. "I asked Mark, but he just snapped at me. He told me that he doesn't know any Dong Sicheng, and that I shouldn't leave home late at night, and that I shouldn't leave home at all."

"That sounded a little too defensive to me, " Chenle commented and all of them agreed. 

"I feel like he's somebody important, " Renjun voiced out the same thought that Haechan had inside her head. 

"Who's important? " Jaehyun suddenly approached their table while carrying what seemed to be free ice cream for them. 

"Dong Sicheng, " Chenle answered, catching Jaehyun off guard. 

The tray immediately fell from Jaehyun's hands, it's contents falling to the tiled floor, creating a shattering sound. 

"Where did you hear that name? "

Haechan had a hunch that they were about to find out who Dong Sicheng was.


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!

Maybe Haechan should've expected that they weren't going to get any information from Jaehyun, even when the latter hurriedly ushered them to the staff room and passed on the job to the part-timers, much to the customers disappointment. Maybe she did expect expected it to happen, but that didn't mean she wouldn't anymore be disappointed. 

Not when Jaehyun was giving them the same response that Mark had given her. 

They didn't know any Dong Sicheng. He wasn't anybody important. They should all just forget his name. 

Sure, Haechan didn't know who he was, but she wasn't dumb to not realize that the constant mention of his name signified that he was someone important. No. Actually, if Haechan was to think harder, she had a feeling that this Dong Sicheng was the root of all their troubles. The problem, or rather her problem, was the fact that no one wanted to be honest about who the said person was. It was as if all of them were determined to keep his identity a secret. 

"If I tell you that he's important, would that be enough for you? " Jaehyun finally asked after their persistence. Somehow, Haechan was relieved that she wasn't doing this on her own. With the three of them bombarding Jaehyun with the same question over and over again, they might crack information from the other. They all shook their head in response. 

"I thought so," Jaehyun nodded knowingly. "Too bad, that's all I could say about him. "

Haechan grumbled her protest, something that she shared with the other two. They were getting nowhere, and Haechan was slowly getting even more frustrated. 

"Enough! " Jaehyun ordered them. It was very rare for Jaehyun to sound authoritative. Mostly, that tone of voice was reserved for Taeyong and Johnny, and on rare occasions, their leader Simon. But maybe, this situation called for Jaehyun to act that way in his desperation to withhold information from them. "I can't tell you more, or else, you'll be in danger. "

His response only gave her even more reasons to pry and to unearth informations. Jaehyun was only convincing her to believe that she was on the right track and she should keep digging. 

"That's ridiculous, " Haechan decided to argue. Jaehyun turned to her, a little surprised. He probably shouldn't be considering he knew how she was. "We're already in danger, don't you think? I think it's only fair to know why we're in danger. It's only fair for us to know about what we're running away from. "

If Haechan had been almost kidnapped because of Dong Sicheng, and if Renjun and Chenle were being approached by people in search for him, then they had the right to know who he was and why he was so important. 

"You don't need to know what, " Jaehyun responded quickly. "You just need to run away from everyone who asks you about Dong Sicheng. "

"But why? " She asked again. It didn't make any sense to her. What was so hard about revealing Dong Sicheng's identity to them. 

"You don't need to know why, " Jaehyun responded with a glare. Jaehyun was never mean like that, not to anyone other than his targets, certainly never to her. He was also getting desperate to end this conversation. Haechan had a feeling that once this day was over, Jaehyun would avoid her at all costs. 

Jaehyun decided to dismiss her by turning his attention to Renjun. "I will need you to tell me about this Liu Yangyang, because there's a huge chance that he's a very dangerous person."

"How dangerous? " Renjun asked back in response, nervousness evidence in her voice. 

"Dangerous enough for you to lose your own life or your loved ones. "

So it was that dangerous, huh? 

"Is Dong Sicheng the bad guy, or the good guy? " Chenle decided to ask. 

"Is that even important? " Jaehyun asked in return, once again not giving them a proper answer. "What's important is that the people looking for him are always the bad guys, and you have to be cautious about them. You have to stay away from them."

"But what about Liu Yangyang? " Renjun asked once again. "We go to the same university. "

Haechan could see Jaehyun contemplating before finally replying. "We'll handle him. "

"How? " Renjun asked again. "Are you going to kill him? "

"We'll just do what we have to do. "

"Including keeping secrets from us? " Haechan asked again. She couldn't help the accusing tone of her voice. She was getting tired of secrets. If she was supposed to run away from something, then she better knew what it was that she was running away from. Otherwise, she would only look stupid, running away from shadows that didn't even have a proper form. 

"Yes, " Jaehyun answered again without bothering to look at her. 

Haechan scoffed at his short response. If they were at home, then she would probably be scolded already for being disrespectful. But they weren't at home, and Haechan couldn't help but act that way. She didn't like this. She didn't like how alienated she was feeling with how her own family was keeping secrets from her. "Why do I feel that it's not just because you're protecting us? "

"And what do you mean by that? " Jaehyun asked, finally turning to her direction again. He looked like he was getting tired of that conversation already, but so was Haechan.

"I feel like you don't trust us, " Haechan replied. "I feel like you don't trust us to keep your secrets. "

It was painful to even ask, to even acknowledge that she felt that way. But what's even more painful was to hear a response to that, one that was confirming her doubts, and one that came from the last person she wanted it to come from. 

"That's because you're not one of us. "

All of their heads whipped at the direction of the newcomers, but Haechan's eyes was only focused on one person. The one who's eyes were also focused on her. 

"You're not one of us, " Mark repeated. There was something in his eyes and in the tone of his voice that took Haechan by surprised and caused her to flinch and step back. Mark had never looked at her that way before. She could feel a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but she didn't have it in her to check who the person was, not when Mark wasn't done yet.

"You're not one of us, and we will not allow you to be one of us. Deal with it. "

Haechan prided herself for being strong. She went through a lot already. There were only a few things that could break her, and maybe, being told that she would never belong to her family, or rather the family she learned to love, was one of them. 

"Hyung, maybe you should talk in private? " She heard Jeno's voice speaking but she already casted her gaze to the ground and refused to look any of them. 

She tried to control her breathing. She refused to cry. She refused to embarrass herself any further. 

She could hear conversations in the room, but she decided to drown them all out. 

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her own that she realized that the small staff room was empty, saved for her and Mark. 

The look on Mark's face from before was already gone but the memory of what he said still remained. She wondered if Mark was ever going to take it back. 

"Let's go home, " Mark finally told her. "Kun already came to pick Chenle up. We should return home, too. "

Home, he said. Was it even still home if she didn't belong with them?

—🌺—

"Are you really going to ignore me all night? "

Haechan didn't understand how Mark could sound so upset about it, when he was the one one who said something that Haechan didn't like. Not to mention, Mark did the same thing a few days ago, and he only spoke properly to Haechan earlier that morning, only to say what he said later that night. 

She was beyond upset. Angry perhaps, especially since of all people, she least expected Mark to say something like that to her, not when it was him who brought her in their huge and unconventional family. 

The last thing that she expected from Mark was to tell her that she wasn't really a part of their family. If that's the case, then why was she there? If that's the case, then where did she really belong? Honestly, she didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to be angry at Mark. 

She felt the bed dipping as another weight was added on it. Yet, she remained focused on her phone, playing whatever games that Jeno had suggested her to pass the time. She didn't want to engage in any conversation with Mark at the moment. 

"Haechan, " Mark called from behind her. His voice was so soft so different from how he had spoken to her earlier.

Normally, at this point, Haechan would have already given in and forget about her anger. Because this was Mark. This was the first person who had cared for her. This was the only person who had taken more steps than necessary in order to help her. This was the Mark who made her feel more than attraction. This was the person he learned to love even more each days. 

But well, this was also the Mark who's being insufferable during the past days, avoiding discussions and instead resorting to ignoring her or even worse, snapping at her. This was the Mark who made her head ache and her heart break. She didn't have the patience reserved for him like she used to before. 

"The things I said… It's not… It's because …" Mark sighed as he failed to choose the right words, his breathe fanning on Haechan's back. Haechan wanted to pinch herself. Despite being angry, she hated how much effect Mark's presence had on her. She blamed it on missing him. She blamed it on not being able to spend time with him. She blamed it on Mark, on Dong Sicheng, and on those people who were looking for him. 

"It's dangerous, " Mark tried to sound calm, but Haechan could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Those things you're asking, they can lead you somewhere. Some places I never wanted you to be. "

He hated how caring he sounded. It only made her feel that she was being irrational. Why couldn't her boyfriend pick a single persona at least for an entire day. He shouldn't be an asshole for a moment only to suddenly turn into an angel hours later. It wasn't fair for Haechan's sanity.

"I want you to be safe. "

Haechan failed to contain herself and let out an audible sound of annoyance. 

"Safe? I'm safe here, am I not. This place has been the safest I have ever been. No one else had ever made me feel safe other than you and everyone else here. This is safe, but well, you said it yourself. I am not one of you. I will never be. So where should I go? Oh, wait, I know. Maybe I'll just go back to where I came from and pretend I never met you. "

Haechan realized a bit later that she said too much. That it was probably uncalled for. It wasn't like she was really planning to do so. Her days in that place was like hell, a hell that she had learned to live through in order to survive and find a way to escape, an escape that was given to her by her boyfriend. 

Whenever the topic of the past resurfaced in conversations, Mark would often tell her how he felt that day. How excited he was to pick her up and to finally fulfill his end of the deal, only to be nervous when he found out she was taken by the enemy. He had been scared of what could have happened to her had he not found her in time. 

She was wrong to bring that up, knowing that that would be the least thing that Mark would ever wanted to happen to her again. She was wrong, especially since she knew it would most definitely hurt Mark. 

But she was angry, and she was feeling petty, and Mark was also not apologizing to her. 

She heard Mark sighing. She expected him to say something in return, to argue back, but maybe he was already tired of arguing with her. "Do you want me to leave? "

What a question. Did he really have to ask?

Haechan hated how this night could have ended better. She missed him so much, and the thought of cuddling with him and forgetting about this argument, forgetting about the things Mark said and forgetting about Dong Sicheng were all really tempting. But well, pride was hard to dissolve. This time, she wouldn't be the first one to give in. 

Mark's hand hovered above her arm but the touch never came like she anticipated it would. Mark sighed again. The bed shifted as his weight was removed from it. 

"Okay, " Mark told her. "I understand. "

Except maybe he didn't. 

"I'll be in Jeno's room, then. "

Haechan held herself back from stopping him from leaving. She wouldn't be the first to give in. Not this time. 

"Sorry" was the last word she heard from him, as the door closed behind him. 

Haechan grumble to herself as she cursed her boyfriend's name in her head. 

Well maybe she should get used to sleeping on her own. 

—🌺— 

Sleeping on her own turned her into a light sleeper. No, she wouldn't credit her boyfriend's absence for it, nor her desire to see him coming over in the dead of the night even if that's exactly the reason for it. The slightest noise was enough to shake her awake. The loud ones? They were enough to bolt her from the bed. 

Curses were being thrown outside her room. Loud footsteps were stomping on the floor. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry like there was an urgent matter they all needed to attend to. 

She wasn't awake enough to deal with it, but a single thought was enough to change that. 

Taeyong, him coming home as a bloody mess. 

Were someone from them attacked again? In the dead of the night? 

Her heart was hammering fast against her chest. For the second time, she didn't know what to do. Should she leave and seek the others, or should she stay inside and wait? 

Like hell she would wait! 

There was no way she was going to stay there and do nothing if one of them were presumably in danger. This time would be different. This time, she would make sure she would be of help to others. 

The cold floor made her shiver as she stepped out of her room, barefoot. She cursed herself for misplacing her slippers and not bothering to check on Mark's things for spare. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling as she continued to walk further, figuring that the cold was the least of her concern. 

And maybe it was, especially when the first person she found was Mark, who was already dressed up and ready to leave.

"Haechan? " 

Oh great. Here we go. He's going to tell her to stay inside and stay out of their business. She could feel it. That's all that Mark was telling her these past days anyway, it wasn't that hard to figure out that that would be the case again. 

"Go back inside, " Mark immediately told her as he walked towards her. 

She fucking knew it. Haechan opened her mouth to argue back, but Mark spoke again. 

"No, wait, no don't be on your own. Maybe go with Jungwoo upstairs? Help him if you want to. I just… I just don't want you on your own. "

Haechan sighed in annoyance.

"If you're going to order me around, at least tell me what's going on. "

Oh right, it didn't concern her. Why would Mark give her an answer? 

"It's Jeno. "

It came as a surprise to her when Mark actually gave her an answer, but the surprise easily melted when she began to process Mark's answer. 

"What about him? "

Haechan didn't want to feel that way, but her body's initial reaction was to feel cold. Jeno was fine. He was just staying at Renjun and her boyfriend's place. It wasn't like anything bad could happen to him, right? 

She stared at Mark, silently demanding an explanation. Mark sighed as he ran his fingers on his already unruly hair. "We don't know yet. All we know is that he sent a distress signal from his phone. Doyoung is currently tracking him. Haechan please, just… just do as I say, okay? It's already hard enough. "

Mark had unlocked an achievement in offending Haechan ever more. She had never been as angry as she was at that moment, to her boyfriend of all people. 

"Can you listen to yourself, Mark? You may think I don't belong here, but I care about all of you, especially Jeno. He's like a brother to me! Do you really think I will do something stupid? At this time? When I'm worrying about him? "

Mark's eyes widened. For a while, he looked confused until he seemed to have realized what Haechan was talking about that. 

"I don't mean it like that! I just want you to be safe, that's all that I am saying. It's bad enough that Taeyong is still out of commission and now Jeno's probably in danger, too. I just want you to stay out of danger, why are you always fighting me about this? "

Haechan opened her mouth to argue again, only to realize that no, it wasn't the time. Jeno needed help, and she wouldn't waste time arguing with Mark when they could be doing productive things. 

"Fine, " she told him dismissively. "Let's end this conversation. I'll stay. I'll go help Jungwoo. I'll stay out of everyone's way, if that's what you want. "

"Haechan…"

"Let's just stop this Mark. Go find Jeno. It's the most urgent thing right now. Let's not waste time arguing. "

She moved pass him to make her way towards the stairs. 

"Is that all you're going to say to me? "

Haechan stopped midway. She didn't feel like saying those words this time. She didn't feel like telling him she loves him like she would always do whenever he went out on a mission. The words didn't taste good in her mouth. They didn't feel right. 

"Come back safe. "

Mark let out an audible sigh. Haechan wondered if he was disappointed. Maybe he was, but honestly, she wasn't sure anymore. 

"I will. And when I come back, we really have a lot of things to talk about. "

They really had a lot of things to talk about. The weird thing was, Haechan wasn't really looking forward to that conversation.


	8. CHAPTER 7

Sleep didn't come to visit any of them, even those who were asked to stay home, either because they weren't in the condition to be on field, or because they would help the team better by doing other things. It wasn't like all of them were cut out to fight anyway. 

It had always been like this, everytime one or more of them were sent on a dangerous mission. They would try to act like they were used to it, that it wasn't a big deal. The truth was they were worried, and they would always be worried for everyone. 

This instance was different, in a way that everyone was openly showing how worried they were. After the incident with Taeyong, not anyone of them was ready to see another one of them that state again. 

It felt like deja vu to be sitting around that dining table again. Only this time, it was during the earlier hours, between midnight and dawn, and no, they weren't chatting obliviously, they were dreading another grim scenario. 

Doyoung was loudly tapping his foot under the table as he impatiently waited for another call. The last one had been from Jaehyun who only informed them that they found Jeno before immediately ending the call. It had been about an hour ago. If they wouldn't contact them again, soon, then Doyoung might bolt out of the door and nobody could stop him. 

Jungwoo had been on his third cup of coffee already, draining the last beans they had for Johnny if he ever stayed over. He was desperately trying to be awake. After all, once they finally returned, then it would be all up to Jungwoo. It was always up to him during the aftermath of every incident. It was unimaginable to think about what it would be like if he hadn't been found and taken in by the gang, and they could all only hope that Jungwoo wouldn't give out after all of this.

There's Taeyong, who looked disappointed in himself for not being in his full capacity and not being able to do what he used to do, Ten who's supporting Taeyong while worrying about those who were sent outside and carrying the burden of protecting them all, Simon who was in a very deep and unreadable thought, and Kun who was patting his shoulder comfortingly. 

Then there's Chenle. He wasn't supposed to be there, but since he was dragged into this mess eversince he and his cousin followed Mark during that night, he was already potentially in danger. He was frowning with them in solidarity. That, and maybe because he worried about his cousin, too, despite Simon assuring him that they had already sent someone to watch over them to replace Jeno for the meantime. 

Then there's Haechan. 

For most parts of the evening, she tried her best to be of help. She helped Jungwoo prepare the room upstairs in case another major injury was in need of medical attention. Hopefully, there wouldn't be, although they couldn't afford to just hope for the best. There were always risks, and maybe the risks were greater this days, because of Dong Sicheng, whoever he was. 

A part of her wanted to be angry with this person. Who was he, and why was everyone looking for him? Why was everyone trying to hide him away? More importantly, why was he bringing danger to Haechan and to the people around her. Maybe her feelings about this man was beyond curiosity. Maybe she was pissed at him. Or maybe that's just her trying to find someone else to be pissed about. 

As much as she hated to admit it, her last interaction with Mark bothered her. She didn't like how their conversation ended before he left. It was never like that before. It was never supposed to be like that. Mark was never supposed to leave without knowing how much he meant to Haechan because they would never know if that would be the last. 

No, it wouldn't be. Mark would come back. So would the other. So would Jeno. And then she could speak to Jeno and rant to him about Mark, because Jeno was only the most patient person who would listen to her rants. 

It would all be fine. 

The clock kept ticking. 

When it felt like it had been forever since they had started waiting, the people they were waiting for finally came in. 

The first sight that greeted them when Kun opened the door were the figures of Johnny and Jaehyun carrying a very blood Jeno, who's arms were slung around their neck. Haechan's initial reaction was to froze in place as wave of nausea hit her. She heard Doyoung curse before his figure passed her in a blur. 

It was the same feeling she had when Taeyong came home in the same state, leaving her to wonder if he's still breathing or not. She wasn't alone in that thought, as worried gasps and cries filled the room. 

"Not now, Doyoung! " she heard someone scolding the said person, the voice, she could barely associate to Jungwoo. "I need to take a look at him. Do you want him to die? "

"No! "

"Then get out of the way! Johnny-hyung, Jaehyun, take him upstairs, be careful! And Haechan, I think I need some help. Haechan? Haechan! "

Her vision finally cleared. The first person she noticed was Mark, who was standing there and staring at her. She stared back. 

"Haechan! " Jungwoo angrily called her, causing her to turn towards her direction. "Are you going to help or what? "

Haechan flinched at the tone. It wasn't everyday that they would hear Jungwoo snapping at anyone. She scanned the area for any signs of Jeno but he was gone, probably upstairs already, waiting for Jungwoo to check on him. 

Haechan didn't know if she could be in the same room as her friend, and she wasn't sure if she would be of any help, especially since she wasn't sure if she could hold on and not throw up or collapse on the floor. 

But she had to do something. Jungwoo said he needed some help. This was the opportunity for her to prove that she could be a part of them. 

"Okay. Okay, let's go upstairs. "

She quickly turned towards Mark's direction again before following Jungwoo. He was still staring at Haechan. She stared back for a moment, only to see if he was harmed. He wasn't. At the moment, Mark should be the least of his concern. Later. They could talk about anything later. 

—🌺—

"He's out of danger, " Jungwoo told the others as the two of them finally came down to join the rest, while Doyoung, Kun and Chenle took their place in watching over Jeno. "He's lucky his skull remained intact after that hit, or else, I'm not sure if I'd be able to do anything for him. "

It turned out, Jeno didn't have any other injury other than the hit he sustained on his head, where all of the blood were coming from. It wasn't that much of a worry, he just bled a lot. He wouldn't die, but he would definitely have headaches for about a week. 

"For a moment, I thought it was worst than that, " Taeyong said to no one in particular. He wasn't as tense as he was before. Relief finally washed over him. "You saw him when he came. He was limping. He needed both Johnny and Jaehyun to support him. "

"You know the kid, " Johnny replied with a hint of amusement, a little ironic considering the situation. "Have you forgotten that he would faint at the sight of his own blood? "

It was a little surprising to hear everyone dissolve in a fit of laughter. It sounded foreign, especially after a night filled with worries. Yet, it was a little bit calming to hear, like it was their way of saying that, everything was finally coming back to normal. 

"Oh, right! " Ten chimed in, a little too excited to contribute to the conversation. "I remember you and Doyoung were fighting about him because you said that Jeno had potentials to be in the field but Doyoung didn't want him to because he didn't want to put Jeno in danger. Instead, he wanted Jeno to be part our medic. It turned out he couldn't be both. "

"Ah, yes, I remember that, " Johnny affirmed. "I remember sulking for days because of it."

"Good thing, Jeno's gifted in computers the same way Doyoung is, " Jaehyun decided to add. "Not like it was going to be a problem if he wasn't. "

"Right, " Simon agreed. "He will always be one of us. "

This was a story that Haechan was hearing for the first time, an event that happened way before she was with them. She couldn't help but wonder how many of this were existing, how many of this were kept secret from her. She wondered if like Jeno, would she ever hear Simon or any of them, say the same thing about her? That she would always be one of them? 

It felt a little wrong to be feeling that way especially with their situation. She couldn't afford to be jealous. She couldn't afford to be petty. She couldn't afford to feel insecure. They all had a bad night and a bad day. It wasn't the right time. 

Everyone remained silent after that brief trip down the memory lane. The air was tensed and heavy once more. 

"So what happened? " Simon asked finally, beginning the discussion about the important thing they really needed to talk about. "Did any of you ever found out?"

It was Johnny who spoke again. "We did. At least, he was able to tell us a few things before he passed out. He said he was approached and attacked on the way here. "

"Tsk, " Taeyong said in response. "He should have waited till morning before coming here. It's not safe this days. "

"Who are those people? " Ten asked the very same question Haechan had in her mind. 

Johnny tried to subtly look at her direction, but he wasn't subtle enough for Haechan not to notice. Everyone seemed to understand. 

"The same people, " Jaehyun replied on Johnny's behalf. 

Just like that, and Haechan felt like an outcast again as they purposely tried to hide another information from her. She wasn't sure if seeing them act that way was better than being sent towards her room. 

"They're different from the once before. They're so aggressive with their attacks, " Jaehyun commented before fighting back a yawn. 

"It's a bad thing, huh? " Ten decided to ask. 

"Not really, " Taeyong replied immediately, causing Ten to look him, slightly confused. He decided to elaborate. "Being aggressive could lead to being careless. If we'll plan out all of our actions carefully, then we might be able to take them out faster than their predecessor. "

"I agree, " Johnny said while nodding to himself. "We might be able to handle them, but we must make sure they wouldn't get anyone from us anymore. Seriously, this should be the last time. No one should fall at the hands of the enemies again, okay? Haechan? "

She was a little surprised to hear Johnny mention her name, but she figured it was due to her almost abduction a few days ago. She shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like they'll get any information from me, anyway. "

Whether she intended for that to sound mean and provoking, she wasn't sure either, although she would most likely blame it on the lack of sleep to save herself in case someone asked. 

"But you'll be in danger, " Taeyong replied in his gentlest possible voice. "No one wants to see you be in danger. You know that, right? "

She sighed. Right. This wasn't the time. They were all exhausted. The last thing that they needed from Haechan was for her to sour the mood. "Right. Sorry. Just tired. "

Taeyong probably didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything about. He let her be. Less conflict, less trouble. It was better that way. 

Jungwoo yawned loudly. "I better go to sleep now before I check on Jeno once again. Are you guys okay? "

"Actually, " Jaehyun stood up next to his boyfriend. "I think I need to sleep, too. I still have to go to the ice cream shop tomorrow. "

One by one, everyone got up to retire to their respective beds. Everyone left until ther was only Marl and Haechan left. 

"We have to talk. "

Haechan couldn't help but scold herself for not grabbing the opportunity to hide before it was too late. 

"Okay, " she replied. "I guess we really have to talk. "

—🌺—

Haechan wanted to speak. There were a lot if things she wanted to talk about. There were a lot of things that happened that she didn't like, and she knew that the only way they could resolve them was if they would talk about it, lay down all the things they didn't like about each other in order to compromise. But everything she was planning to say was forgotten the minute she allowed Mark to speak first. 

"Tomorrow, when Doyoung was already available, I will ask for his help. We'll start making your fake documents including your passport so that you can fly to Japan as soon as possible. "

"Japan? " She couldn't help but ask loudly, unable to hide her confusion as Mark, yet again, took her by surprise. 

"Yes, Japan, " Mark replied as if it wasn't a topic that came out of the blue. "Yuta-hyung's associates are still there and they're going to help you start up a new life and a new identity. With the fake documents, you should be able to enter the university, get a proper career and —"

Haechan couldn't listen anymore. She held her hands up in the air to stop Mark before sitting down on the bed to gain composure. She couldn't help but glare at her boyfriend. 

"In case you don't notice, I'm not following. How the hell am I going to Japan if I never even agree to the trip in the first place? And what the hell, what new life? What new identity? I'm not going anywhere, especially around this time. "

Mark continued to stare at her without moving. He was very much like a statue. He refused to move. He refused to show emotions. 

"Oh, but you are. "

Haechan gripped the blankets tightly as she tried to calm herself. Mark was becoming so infuriating as the days went by, and it was getting harder to convince herself that she loved this man. 

"Mark, you can't make me. If I don't want to go anywhere, you can't make me. I'm staying here. "

She was entitled to her own decisions. The nerve of Mark to believe that she would just blindly follow his direction, especially when there's no explanation being offered to her. 

"Can't you just listen to me for once? You almost got kidnapped! You almost got hurt! Do you really want something like that to happen again to you? Why can't you be smart enough to just agree and accept what I am offering you? "

Haechan groaned in response. "That was one time, Mark, and I admit, I had been stupid. But I know better now. There's no way I'll ever endanger myself again. Besides, it wouldn't have happened if you at least try to explain to me what's happening. Had you done that, then I would have realized earlier the gravity of the situation, but no, you just sent me back to this room and shut me out everytime I ask. So yes, maybe I had been stupid, but can you blame me? You never tell me anything! "

Maybe, fighting Mark like that was only a recipe for disaster. If not a single one of them would take a step back, then they would clearly create an explosion. But well, Haechan's tired of being the one who'd always take a step back. No. Not this time. Mark was angry, but so was she. It was time for Mark to know that she wouldn't always just give in to his every decision, especially since the said decision was about her.

"For heaven's sake, Haechan, there a bloody person in this house, wasn't that enough for you to understand that we are in danger? All of us, including you? See this is way I want to send you away. You wouldn't stop prying. Before I know it then, you already know way too much than you are supposed to know. Just fucking do as I say and leave! "

"But why are there so many things that I am not supposed to know? "

She cursed herself as she felt a tear falling down her cheeks, only curse Mark in her head for making her feel that way. 

"I… I am your girlfriend. You said you love me. If that's the case, then I am going to be with you and the rest for as long as I can, so why couldn't I know about these things? What's wrong Mark? Don't you even see yourself spending the rest of your life with me? "

She felt pathetic for asking it that way. She sounded needy, clingy, but well, she had long admitted to being like that, hadn't she? She needed reassurance. She needed confirmation. If only Mark would give it to her like he used to before. 

For a while, Mark's stoic expression melted. For a moment, he looked like he regretted everything he said. For a really short while, Haechan believed that it would be the end of it. But no. Mark was back to being emotionless as he gave his reply, a reply that Haechan never expected from him. 

"And what if I told you that I don't? What if I tell you that I never did? Will you finally leave? "

For a moment, Haechan had forgotten how to breathe. Everything felt like a dream, unreal, a nightmare. 

"Mark…"

"Honestly, I tried my best to be nice about it, but if you want it like this, fine! Fine, I'll be brutal if that's what you want me to be. Haechan, I don't want you here! I am sick of seeing you here! I am sick of you trying to butt in on our problems and even compromising our secrets. Fucking hell, you're becoming a liability! A huge one! No, not even your skills in the bed could compensate the trouble that you're bringing to me! "

Haechan wished she could see a little bit of glitch in the robot-like Mark in front of her. Anything that could tell her that Mark was lying. But Mark remained stoic—cold. She felt herself shivering as words continued to fly off his mouth. 

"From the very beginning, you were never supposed to be here! Sure, I was supposed to bail you out from that place, but that was it! You weren't supposed to stay here, but well you did. You overstayed, and I had been too nice about it. You're just like my charity case. "

"Fuck you, Mark Lee! " She cursed at him as she pushed herself off the bed, walked towards his direction, and pushed her finger to his chest. "You don't make love to your charity case! "

Mark just stared at her before pushing her hand away. "It was just sex. "

Haechan balled up her fist. "It wasn't. At least, to me, it wasn't. "

Mark shrugged. "Considering the circumstance where we meet, do you really want think I would fall in love with you? "

It happened so sudden, her hand colliding with Mark's cheek as the last word fell from his lips. Her chest was heaving after listen, her eyes burning with tears. And Mark? Mark remained unbothered as his palm grazed his cheek before turning back to her. "I don't love you. I never did. So if I were you, I'll take up on this offer. Take this as my last act of charity. "

Mark proceeded to turn around. "I'll be in the other room, talk to me once you made your decision. "

"Do you really want me to leave that much? "

It took all her self-control not to hold Mark's sleeves to get the tiniest bit of hope. 

"Trust me. If there's anything I can do to get you out of here before the day ends, I'll do it. "

That was the last thing he heard before the door closed off behind Mark, while she melted on the floor, while nursing the heartbreak that she never knew Mark would let her feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark inside: I love you, I want you to be safe! 😘  
> Mark outside: I hate you, go away! 😡


	9. CHAPTER 8

Haechan tried her best to keep a straight face and not throw up. She tried to act confident, despite the dizzying lights and the booming music, and scent smokes and strong perfume. She had to keep her act if she wanted to get what she wanted that night. 

She would certainly be lying if she'd claim that she wasn't bothered at the slightest, or that she was doing this again, again after she said she would never be in that path again. 

But well, she had no choice. She had nothing. Absolutely nothing to start over with. 

She didn't plan on doing this again, at least not more than once. If she's lucky, she could get an ample amount for her to survive on, until she found another means to survive. If she's luckier, she could even leave unscathed, untouched and unharmed, but that would be if she'd choose the right target. 

Experience in the past taught her exactly which people to avoid in order to not waste her time, and Haechan could say that she was quite good in assessing people. She knew the ones who were simply bluffing by hiding their empty pockets with designer clothes, and she knew which of them had thick wallets. 

Ofcourse, Haechan had her preference. She preferred those gullible ones, those that she could easily fool into thinking that she would be coming home with them after a drink, another one, and another one, until they finally fell asleep. And then she'd leave. She'd leave with cash, and golds, and everything she could take with her. 

It wasn't easy to look for those types, especially when people were swarming to keep her company, and it was hard to reject them without driving any prospect away. She knew it was going to be a long night. 

But at last, her saviour came, in the form of an old man who was having troubles with his wife. 

That was always the story, right? Wife was being cold and mean, so husband went on a drinking spree while seeking the company of a young girl half his old wife's age. Oh, the poor wife. As much as Haechan wanted advocate for them, she had a job to do and an income to earn, and if pretending to support a cheating husband was the only means, so be it. 

Everything seemed to be going well for her as old man continued to down his drinks while complaining about his wife and drawing a monster-like picture of her through his story. Haechan pretended to care. She pretended to believe him, all while she's waiting fo the right time to snatch away the golden chain on his neck. 

"… and she's really ugly now! She's wrinkly and fat! I don't even know why I'm still married to her. "

I honestly wonder why SHE is still married to you, either, she wanted to reply, but she instead hUmmed sympathetically. 

"Why aren't you drinking that? "

Old man pointed at the fruity drink on the counter, which he had offered to her when he first approached her. 

Because she wasn't stupid, she wanted to answer. She wasn't dumb to not think about the possibility of what could have been in the drink. She wasn't going to fall asleep and wake up the next morning without a recollection of what happened the night before, empty handed and in the middle of nowhere. That's assuming she would still wake up. 

"I don't like fruits, " she replied before grimacing as she remembered Ten. She shouldn't be thinking about him, or anyone, especially since she had no plan of ever coming back to them. 

"Then you should have told me earlier! " the old man replied before rudely calling the attention of the bartender. "Give this pretty lady whatever she wants! My money deserves to go to this sexy and young chick beside me instead of that ugly cow I have at home! "

Haechan cringed at his choice of words. At the same time, she wanted to tell him "thank you" as taking his money was really her intention. 

"Nice hair, " she couldn't help but comment as the bartender came to their direction, his blonde hair tied in a ponytail immediately caught her attention. 

"Thanks, " the bartender replied. 

The same bartender gave her a once over before giving her a sympathetic look. He had probably been in his job for long that he had grown accustomed to people like Haechan. She returned the look with a smile that's silently saying, well, a girl's got to do what she got to do. 

"Give me the lightest drink that you have, " she murmured to the bartender. "One that I can drink a gallon with until this person passed out. "

The bartender smiled at her and gave her an okay sign. "Don't worry. I got you! "

Haechan nodded in response. Pleased that she found an ally in a complete stranger who was willing to help her and not blow up her act. 

Now, where was she? Oh right. The ranting old man. 

"Fucking cow couldn't even cook properly! Couldn't even clean! And yet, demanding that I give her my money! What a fucking useless bitch she is! "

"Oh yes, she is! "She feigned agreement while exaggeratedly placing a hand to her mouth as if she was offended on his behalf. "A can't believe your wife is treating a fine man like you that way! I guess you need a new wife! "

The old man laughed before greasily wiggling his eyebrows at her and moving his face closer to her, so close that Haechan could smell his alcohol stenched breath. Haechan tried her best not to gag. 

"Ah, yes, I guess, you're right, " he replied. "I guess you could make a good wife, huh? Or maybe we could go straight to honeymoon, what do you think? "

No thanks, Haechan replied again in her head before batting her eyes at him. 

The bartender came to their direction, causing her customer to pull away with clear annoyance. The bartender placed the drink in front of Haechan before shooting her a wink. Haechan winked back while stirring her drink with the straw before taking a quick sip. She hummed in content before nodding at the bartender who was still staring at their direction. 

The conversation went on, and Haechan must admit that she was impressed at the old man's alcohol tolerance. She was beginning to feel impatient, and second guessing if she had chosen the wrong target. But at last, her plan was beginning to unfold. She could see the old man swinging on his seat as his eyes began to droop. Soon enough, Haechan could finally get what he wanted from him and leave. With her luck, she could probably even give the bartender his well deserved tip. 

Except, Haechan realized that she wasn't all that different. The moment she tried to stand up to search for her victims body, she felt her entire world turning fast. Her heart began to beat erratically and her head began to feel heavy on her shoulder. She suspiciously glanced upon her almost empty drink before looking at the bartender's direction. 

Haechan managed to see the corners of his lips move up before everything went black. 

●●●

"This isn't the amount we agree about, " Haechan heard a voice saying, at the very moment to that she began to gain consciousness. She fought hard to stay awake and to even open her eyes. Whatever it was that that bartender gave her, it was definitely a strong one. 

"Well, you didn't even give us an important member. She is just their whore. An easy catch. We'll only be giving you half of the amount!" another voice replied, while trying to sound intimidating. 

"The last time I checked, the last time your people tried to get her, they all wound up dead. So, no, I don't think so. She's not what I'd call an easy catch. Pay up. "

The new voice to Haechan was lightly familiar, although she couldn't quite think of a face to associate with it. 

"Half or nothing, you rats! " a reply came once again. "Take what we're offering and leave before I send your head rolling on Chris' doorsteps. "

"The said Chris though is alreaady on the way towards Taeyong's doorsteps," another voice said with a chuckle. "So go on and let us screw each other's business. Rats as you call us have nothing to lose. "

Haechan groaned as she tried to stand up, her hand automatically reaching for her pounding head as she squinted her eyes open. 

"Oh, look, you woke her up! " the voice which she could vaguely recognize spoke again. Haechan immediately turned her attention to where the voice was coming. 

"You, " she said mildly dissapointed at both the person and himself. 

"Good morning, Princess! " the bartender, whom she thought she befriended immediately waved at her. "Had a good sleep? "

"You motherfu—, ouch! " right as she was trying to stand up and lunge at him, Haechan felt her knees giving out, a sign that whatever drug they had given her, it was still in her system. 

"Oops, I guess not, " the bartender send with an amused chuckled. 

"Hyunjin-ah, focus! " the shorter guy beside the bartender scolded. The bartender, or Hyunjin as she supposed, just shrugged. 

"Think about it this way, " the other one besides the shorter guy with an angry tone proceeded with the negotiation which Haechan could only assume was for her. "Anything that falls under our territory is ours. She happened to be in our territory. We could have put her to a different use, since Hyunjin here remarked that she was skillful and intelligent. 

"Thank you!" Haechan told him sarcastically. 

"You are welcome, princess! " Hyunjin replied with a laugh before being reprimanded by his friend again. 

"As I was saying, " The person speaking decided to continue by using exaggerated hand gestures. "There were a lot of things we could have done with her. Or we could have ransomed her for a few of Taeyong's territory. But we decided to honor the deal. Our deal. It isn't too much to expect you to do the same, right? "

"You are not going to haggle anything, Han Jisung! Take the money and leave! "

"How about we take your life instead? " 

"Changbin-hyung! "

All of a sudden, it was a three on five battle, as all men pulled out their guns and aim it on each other. Bartender's team was clearly out numbered. 

Great, Haechan thought to herself. Just fucking kill each other so that I can leave. 

"If we die now, you wouldn't be alive for long either, " Hyunjin reminded his enemies. "Sure, the rest of our team will be unmatched, but they will have no problem leading Taeyong's team with you. You wouldn't want that, right? So stop wasting time and stop acting cheap. Give us our money! "

If Haechan's legs and mind were functioning properly, then she would have chosen that time to make an escape. But alas, she wasn't that fortunate. There wasn't anything fortunate about being kidnapped. 

"Fucking leeches, " the enemies of the bartender's team spat, but nevertheless motioned for his ally to retrieve something. The said ally backed away slowly without letting his guard down as he took a briefcase from far behind and kicked it towards their opponent. Bartender guy immediately knelt down to open it and count the money inside. 

"Stop counting it and leave! "

"Sorry, but your ugly face cannot be trusted."

"You little shit! "

Bartender sure decided to take his time counting before turning to his teammates and giving them a thumbs up. 

"Fucking finally, " the acting leader of the five person group, grumbled. "Now leave! "

"Aww, can't I say goodbye to her first? " Hyunjin replied in a whining tone. "It's not everyday that we could meet beautiful faces in an unfavorable circumstances. "

"Fuck you! " Haechan told him. 

"What a tempting offer. Can I accept? "

"Hyunjin, " the one they called Jisung scolded, but in an amused manner. "Stop flirting before we wind up dead. "

"Aww, " Hyunjin replied in mock regret before turning towards Haechan's direction. "I guess this. Is goodbye, princess. "

"Go fuck yourself. "

Hyunjin chuckled. "Maybe I will, although I wouldn't offer you the same advice. Next time, don't fuck yourself over by being in another gang's territory. "

"That's enough! " the leader wannabe barked impatiently. "Your business here is over. Leave. "

Hyunjin raised his hand in the air in surrender aa the three of them cautiously made their way to the door. Hyunjin looked at her one last time before blowing her a kiss and pointing at the necklace which Haechan recognized as the one worn by the old man from before. "Thanks for the tip, Baby! "

That stupid little shit! Haechan silently cursed him through gritted teeth. She swore to herself that once she was able to leave this place and escape his captors, she would definitely make him pay. 

"Now, now, who do we have here? "

Haechan turned her head away from the door where Hyunjin's group disappeared and directed her gaze on the five people who were slowly approaching her. 

"Now isn't this Taeyong's beloved and prized whore? "

Haechan pretended not to be afraid. She would rather die that to give them that gratification. 

"Wow, Hyunjin is right. You really are ugly. No offense, but what are your parents? I mean, you look like half goat and half pug to me, so yeah, what are they? "

The other guys actually thought it was funny, until their leader turned to them. 

"We should punish her, boss! "

"Put her in her place! "

Their leader spatted on the ground. "You're lucky we don't want whatever disease Taeyong and his rascals had already given you, or else, you will already be screaming for mercy as we use you! "

"Wow, " she deadpanned. "Should I be offended? "

The leader gritted his teeth in anger, before raising his hand in the air. Haechan winced despite his hand never making any contact on her cheeks. 

"I'm going to give you one last chance, " he offered. "Tell me where Dong Sicheng is and you can leave this place whole. "

Haechan just stared at him blankly. And then she shrugged. "I'm actually looking for him, too. Let me know once you find him. I would love to have a meet and greet with him. "

"You bitch! " goat and pug guy screamed angrily. "Do you think I am joking? "

Haechan shrugged again. "I mean it's a big joke your face is attached to a human body. "

"You! "

If this was a comics, then Haechan would have probably seen smokes coming out from goat-pug's head. It was quite comical regardless of the circumstances. 

"Fine, don't talk! I am sure that Taeyong and who ever guy who's fucking you would give me the answer I want. You just wait. They would come running to present me that Dong Sicheng once they found out that we have you. "

And Haechan couldn't anymore hold it in. She ended up laughing to his face, causing goat-pug to feel insulted. 

"And what's funny? "

"You are, " she said, wiping the tears from her face. "You really think you can exchange me for an information about Dong Sicheng? Well guess what? You can't. I'm no longer associated with any of them. I left. "

"What do you mean, you left? "

Haechan shrugged. "I left. That's basically it. It's not like Ma— or I mean anyone there would be interested in saving me. "

And Haechan was definitely not lying. She was certain that it was the truth. Mark basically told her herself that she wasn't all that important to him— to them. It was the reason why she decided to leave anyway and make an escape when everyone else was busy. She wasn't one of them. Tough luck, cause it wasn't just her who initially thought otherwise. 

"That can't be true! "pug-goat argued back. "They killed three of us in order to get you back before! "

Haechan shrugged. "You said it yourself. I'm just a whore to them. What makes you think they'll value me more than they value keeping Dong Sicheng's secret. "

"Aha! So you know who Dong Sicheng is after all! "

Haechan slapped her forehead at goat-pugs stupidity. 

"Yeah, dummy. You just mentioned his name. "

Goat-pug angrily crossed his arms. "You're trying to fool me! I am not a fool! "

"Yes you are, dummy. "

"Ha! You just wait. I will get what I want by tomorrow! By tommorow, I will get my hands on Dong Sicheng! "

"Wanna bet that by tomorrow, you'll end up crying because you just lost God knows how much in order to get a useless person like me. "

Goat-pug stomped his way out of the door, followed by his four minions. They made sure to slam the door close, loudly. Haechan flinched slightly. 

Well, now what? 

She tried to relax her mind as she made a mental not of what she knew so far. 

One, she didn't know where she was. 

Two, she was with the people who were in search for Dong Sicheng. 

Three, there was no way that Ma— or rather anyone from them would waste their time to rescue her. 

Four, she had to to it on her own. 

But how? She was in a room with a window too small and too high for her to climb out of. Her only exit way was out the door, where Goat-pug and his minions were probably guarding. 

Fuck Dong Sicheng for giving her problems she didn't even deserve. She might as well join the hunt for him once she made it out and alive. 

If she would make it out and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually make other idol groups as villains, but since this is a hang AU, i pretty much believe it's sort of "acceptable" for people to betray one another. I just I'll put that here in case some people misunderstand. Thank you!!!! 💚


	10. CHAPTER 9

Haechan woke up to the sounds of footsteps echoing in the hallway. She opened her eyes and was met with the darkness, which didn't say much about the time and only indicated that it was night time. 

Haechan groaned in pain as she massaged the arm which had been grasped harshly by rough and callous hand of one of goat-pug's men, when they brought her back inside after a failed attempt to escape. It was a stupid attempt, but in her defense, she had limited options, and even more limited route of escape. Dashing through door as the men tried to bring her food was the only option at that time. At least, she made it almost halfway down the stairs of whatever floor they were in before she was captured. It's safe to assume that she had already lost the food and water privilege, but well, she's going to die anyway, so what's the point? 

Maybe that's the reason why Mark always refused to allow her to join them. She was so incapable, and would most likely only become a liability in mission. But wait, why was she thinking about him again? She was supposed to be on the road to moving on and forgetting about that guy who was most certainly not even concerned about her at the moment.

The chains on the door rattled as someone began removing the lock. Haechan stayed in place, not anymore wanting to waste her energy in useless attempts to escape. 

Something fell down to ground almost instantaneously when the door was finally pushed open. It took an effort from Haechan, to squint under the sudden brightness of the flashlight, in order to get a glimpse of the figure lying on the ground. 

She was barely able to get a view of a messy strands of locks before the flashlight was rudely aimed at her direction. What a creative way to make a girl go blind. 

"Ha! Now the I got two of their gangs treasured whores, I am sure that Taeyong is already scrambling to deliver Dong Sicheng to my hands! I'll be winning in no time! "

Haechan rolled her eyes at the boastful statement which she could associate to goat-pug himself. She had this idea of who the new captive could be, as there was only one girl other than her who became associated with Taeyong's group. 

"I can't believe you are the leader when you're this stupid and weak, " she commented while adjusting to the sudden brightness. "Really? Renjun? Can't you like go after the vital members? Oh wait. You failed to take Jeno and Taeyong. I guess you can only take on girls. "

"Quiet! " goat-pug angrily replied, so angry that Haechan could feel his spit reaching her arms. How fucking gross. "This is my bright strategy! My big plan is unfolding! You watch! They will deliver the very person we are asking for, especially since we got two more of your members, your neophytes named Wong Yukhei and Wong Guanheng? "

"Excuse me, but who? " she couldn't help but ask while snorting in amusement. "I haven't heard of them. Who the fuck are they? Please introduce them to me so that we can all get to know each other before we all die."

Haechan was torn between laughing at goat-pug and his men's stupidity and pitying those two unknown person who fell victim to their confusion. While Haechan was certainly not one of them according to Mark, or rather that person, she was certain that she knew everyone, and the only Chinese she knew were Kun and Ten, the latter only being a quarter. 

"Ha! " goat-pug exclaimed once again. "You're trying to fool me! You're trying to fool me but you can't because I am smart! "

"Can you prove the Pythagorean Theorem then? "

"Silence! "

Haechan shrugged. It wasn't like she knew how to either, it's just something that she skimmed in her math reviewer that made her decide she didn't want to study. 

"I am no fool! " goat-pug asserted as he tried to stroke his own ego while shielding himself with self-loving compliments. "You're just trying to gain strength in numbers, but I will not let you. Tell us where Dong Sicheng is and I'll let you and your friends go. I can even employ you if you want. After all, we'll be the biggest gang there's ever been once we finally get Dong Sicheng. "

Haechan faked out a yawn. "Bold of you to assume they are my friends, and even bolder to assume I know where Dong Sicheng is. If I do, then he'll probably be dead by now with all the troubles he unnecessary brought my way. "

"Liar, " goat-pug accused her in response. "But we'll see. Either way I'll get what I want in the end, and you'll all cower in fear over my capabilities! "

"Yeah, yeah, and I'll scratch your belly and tell you what a good boy you are. Sure. "

"You! " Goat-pug growled in response like the ugly dog that he was. "I'll let you off this time, but I swear, If I don't get what I want tomorrow, you'll be the first one to die! "

"But I thought you'll be winning tomorrow? "

Goat-pug angrily growled once again. "Men, let's go! Let's leave her to count her options and maybe in the morning, she already made up her mind to be our ally and help us. "

"Bold of you to assume that I know how to count! " She teasingly called out before the door was slammed closed behind them. 

—🌺—

Haechan confirmed that it was indeed Renjun who had joined her in her confinement at the break of the dawn, when the sunlight was already, barely, illuminating the room through the small opening. Curiously, she first check if she was still alive and breathing. She had been quiet ever since they brought her in that Haechan began to consider if the person she was with was already a cold corpse. She wasn't. She was still alive and breathing although still fast asleep. Haechan suspected drug, the same way that the bartender had managed to take her. After fruitlessly shaking her awake for more than a couple of time, Haechan decided to let her be, but not before pushing her to lie down more comfortably. 

The sun was at it's peak when Renjun finally woke up by immediately getting up to a sitting position, slightly startling Haechan. 

"I didn't expect you to pull an Undertaker move on me the moment you wake up but okay, I guess. Congratulations on being alive!"

Renjun was equally startled to hear her voice that she abruptly turned to towards her direction, confusion, surprise and fear all over her face. 

"H-haechan? " Renjun squinted as she stared at her, perhaps having difficulty in confirming that she was in fact the girl she had met before. Haechan didn't have it in her to feel self-conscious about it. She wasn't going to be sorry that she was kidnapped and hence she couldn't be her usual awesome self. 

"Congratulations! You don't have an amnesia. " She sarcastically said. 

"Why are you here? " Haechan rolled her eyes at the question, finding the question useless and unnecessary. 

"As much as I would like to say that I am the mastermind of everything, I thought it's pretty obvious that I am in the same situation as you, " she showed off her arm, which had purple and blue marks on them as an aftermath of her attempt to escape. 

"Oh my god!" Renjun gasped at the sight. "What did they do to you? " She shrugged in response. 

"That's what I get for putting up a fight with my abductors. I don't, you know, just fall asleep and be passive about everything. " 

Not exactly the truth, since they effortlessly took her after she passed out from whatever drug she was given, but she still got the bruise from trying to escape, so it was still half truth. She wasn't able to ask what happened to Renjun, as the other girl seemed too put off by her snarky response. 

She couldn't help it. She blamed it the hunger, as her last meal was more than twenty-four hours ago and no attempt to feed her was ever made after her attempted escape. She also blamed it on not being able to get a good night sleep on the solid cold ground. But most all, she blamed it on the fact that she was running out of time to stay alive, and she was yet to find a way to escape without relying on anybody's help. 

She was sure as hell that there wasn't anyone she could rely on, not even Renjun. 

She hardly knew anything about the other girl, and she almost only recognized her through the stolen photos that Jeno took himself. She had not much information about her personality other than she's pretty naive and a little gullible. There wasn't much information for Haechan to decide whether or not she like the other girl, but at the moment, to Haechan, Renjun was definitely irritating. 

Her efforts to get herself be noticed by outside forces by screaming her lungs out through the window she could barely reach in her tiptoes, and her pacing back in forth weren't doing anything to make her stress and hunger induced headache feel better. 

The feeling was mutual as Renjun seemed to be irritated by her constant dismissive and sarcastic remarks. 

"What's your problem? " Renjun asked as she marched down towards her direction, equally irritated as Haechan was to her. Haechan stared back at her wordlessly. 

"Look, I'm just trying to find a way to get us some help, and if you're not willing to join me, fine," Renjun continued while trying to sound as civil as possible. "But stop giving me that annoying attitude, it's not helping! "

"Okay then, " She annoyingly responded. "Keep screaming. Let's see if it will get you anywhere. Anywhere outside this place. Do you think they'll be dumb to hide us in a place where we could get help easily? We're either on the top floor of a really high building, or in an abandoned one where no other people could have an access to. But, it's up to you if you want to use up your energy screaming instead of conserving them."

Renjun went on with her pacing and Haechan tried to ignore her for most times, until she finally grew tired of her fruitless work and occupied the space next to Haechan. 

Haechan underestimated the amount of kindness and patience the other girl had in her body, that it was her who ended up apologizing after another sarcastic remark from Haechan. Maybe it was how she was raised, something that Haechan could never relate to. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to act so panicky. "

She only rolled her eyes in response as she was yet to be ready to drop the snarky act.

"And you're probably right," Renjun admitted. "I should conserve my energy. Besides, the others are probably worried and are planning to save us. Who knows if they're already on their way to find us? "

Haechan snorted and cringed. "Bold of you to assume that they're going to save us. " The irritation that Renjun tried to bury resurfaced once again. 

"How can you say that? " Renjun asked in disbelief. "You've known them longer than I did! "

"Exactly, " she admitted, matter of factly. "Hence, I am sure that they wouldn't bother to go out of their way to save us. 

"We're not one of them," she proceeded to add. "We don't know anything about this Dong Sicheng that these people are looking for so we couldn't possibly reveal whatever secret they are desperately hiding from us. They are so not going to save us. They don't have a reason to. "

Renjun shook her head profusely in disbelief. "But Jeno promised me! "

"But Jeno is also not your real boyfriend, right? " She harshly reminded the other girl ignoring the tiny voice of her conscience telling her she had gone too far. Renjun wasn't able to make a response and Haechan chose to continue. "See? It's not like he has a real reason to help you. Wake up. The only way that we could get out of here is to escape on our own. That, or we'll die here once they realize that there was nothing they could get from us. I highly suspect it's the latter, so if I were you, I wouldn't bother. It's over. "

And maybe she had really gone to far, as every optimism Renjun initially had shrank down to an invisible level. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't know what to say, and her hunger wasn't helping much making her brain process. 

They stayed silent to avoid further arguments between them. Instead, Haechan tried to mentally count how much time had already passed. 

It was almost night time when the locks outside the door rattled once again. She didn't know what type of spirit entered her that she was suddenly ready to make an attempt to escape once again. She stood up, her legs shaking from the lack of food and water but she managed to still be upright. She turned to Renjun to see the latter preparing like her. They made a quick conversation with their eyes to confirm that they were on the same page. Maybe the change in numbers would help them stand a chance. 

Or maybe not. 

Haechan and Renjun fell back into the floor with a loud thud after two large hands pushed them back inside. 

Haechan fought the urge to groan in pain in front of them. 

"There goes our plan to at least provide you dinner, " one of goat-pug's men angrily spat. Haechan crawled pitifully before managing to get in a more respectable position, sitting instead of helplessly lying down. 

"It's fine," she replied nonchalantly, ignoring the way her stomach tightened at the mention of food. "We don't eat craps for dinner. "

Renjun sent her a "what are you doing? " glare that Haechan mostly ignored in favor of glaring at the angry man approaching her. Maybe she should have toned down her snark, but in her defense, she thought it was only goat-pug himself who had rabies. 

"We still need them alive, " the other underling, or whatever they call themselves, warned the other, and the other immediately stopped midway, despite Haechan's provocations.

"Fine, " he unwillingly agreed. "So did you two already thought about giving us Dong Sicheng's whereabouts? "

"Do I look like the fucking Chinese Embassy to you? " she asked back, unable to hold her tongue. 

"You whore! "

Haechan was about to give him another remark about his narrow vocabulary where the list of insults were very limited, but all words on the tip of her tongue disappeared as a fist, not a palm, collided against her cheeks. The force sent her literally flying to the closest wall, hitting her head before everything went black. 

—🌺—

It was already dark when Haechan gained back her consciousness on Renjun's soft lap, which didn't do anything much for her throbbing head. She groaned and coughed at the dryness of her throat. Her voice sounded so scratchy as she spoke. 

"Are we dead yet? " she asked, wincing at the jolts of pain at the back of his head. 

"Not yet, " Renjun replied, voice sounding as if she had just woken up as well. "But not for long. They said we only have until morning to live. "

They had a time limit, according to Renjun. It's either they save themselves by ratting out where Dong Sicheng was, or the others would do it for them. The time limit made everything realer that time around. They were about to die. 

It was the reason why she couldn't blame Renjun for being hysteric, and no amount of consoling could ever pacify her. She suddenly missed the other girl's previous optimism, as it was much better than her crying about their soon to be death.

"Hey, calm down! I'm sure we can make it out alive here! " she lied as she wasn't sure herself.

"No. We'll die! We wouldn't be able to escape and no one is going to save us! " 

"Hey, stay calm!" she asked again as Renjun began to sob uncontrollably. "Jeno will do everything to save you!"

"But you said—"

"I know what I said! " she interrupted, loudly, because it was necessary. She sighed, her fingers blindly reaching out to brush Renjun's hair. "Sorry, " she finally decided to say. "I— I shouldn't have said that. It's just that that devil and I, well, I sort of projected our relationship on Jeno and you. But I assure you, Jeno would stop at nothing to save you. "

Everything she said before was really too much, as unlike Mark, Jeno wasn't a complete asshole. Besides, Haechan had observed him so well in how he nurtured his tiny crush into something more. He genuinely like Renjun, and it was something that even Haechan couldn't deny. 

"But I am not his real girlfriend! " Renjun argued, mimicking her previous statement. "He doesn't love me for real. "

Haechan gently pulled away in a futile attempt to meet the other girl's eyes in the darkness. "You are so dense, aren't you? Jeno has been secretly in love with you for so long! "

Maybe confessing on Jeno's behalf wasn't really a polite thing to do, but given the circumstances, when Renjun was about to die by choking on her own tears, Haechan figured that Jeno would probably forgive her. Besides, even if Jeno would really try to save Renjun, there was no guarantee that he would succeed or that he would arrive in time. At least, Renjun would die while knowing the truth. Hurray for motherfucking true love!

After much clarifications about Jeno and Renjun's feelings, as well as Jeno's newfound feelings towards Renjun's boyfriend, which Haechan accidentally discovered on his computer wallpaper when Haechan tried to shut down the CCTVs when she decided to leave them all, Renjun was pacified and even looking forward to a glorious threesome relationship. 

It was a far fetch future with fifty percent probability, but at least, Renjun stopped crying. She got the job done. 

"Hey," she called the other's attention by squeezing her hand. "I'm really sorry about earlier. Jeno loves you, so I believe he will make sure he'll save you. "

Renjun squeezed ber hand back. "Maybe Mark will come and save you, too? "

At that, Haechan's mood began to sour once more. "Nah. Highly unlikely. We're not even dating. Like, I'm just a cat to him, you know, " she explained with so much bitterness than she would like to show. "A cat he picked up on the street that he could abandon anytime he wants to. "

It wasn't like his feelings for Haechan was the same as what Jeno had for Renjun. It was different, and Mark said so himself, which was why Haechan wasn't expecting anymore from him. 

"Maybe Jeno would come and save both of us then? " Renjun offered. 

Haechan chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe." Maybe she'll be saved because she was with Renjun. 

—🌺—

It was deeper into the night after another brief slumber that the two of them were awaken by the noises inside the building when the first gunshot were fired. 

Both of them jolted awake and for the first time after days of imprisonment, Haechan's fear for their lives intensified. Series of gunshots and non comprehensive scream followed soon after. Renjun shook with every sound and Haechan scrambled to shift closer to her before enveloping her in a hug. Neither of them knew what was happening outside and neither did they have any other option other that to wait and fear. 

So they waited. 

The sounds drew closer and closer until the walls and doors were being banged harshly. Footsteps drew near. 

Finally, the commotion reached their door as the chain's outside loudly rattled. Haechan audible gulped as Renjun let out a choked sob. The door was pushed open. 

Haechan squinted under the blinding light aimed at their direction, a curse bubbling at her throat until she heard a familiar voice calling Renjun's name.


	11. CHAPTER 10

It was a heart warming reunion between childhood friends and probably future lovers. Renjun and Jeno exchanged words about how worried they were, how much they missed each other, and how much they regretted not being able to say the words they wanted to say. It all happened while the raging gunshots rang in the background. 

How romantic! 

Sadly, Haechan could only listen, as she was still blinded by the light aimed at her direction. 

She only had brief chance to see who the rude person was when Jeno shone his own flashlight on the two of them. Upon confirming the identity of the person, she couldn't help but think that he was being rude to her on purpose. 

"Jaemin! " Renjun blurted out later, her boyfriend's name Haechan supposed. "Where is he? Is he safe? "

"He is, " Jeno quickly replied. "He's with Kun and Jungwoo. They'll keep him safe. But you— "

"I'm fine! I'm okay. Don't worry. "

"I don't feel fine. Thank you for asking, " she sarcastically said, half amused and half annoyed at being forgotten. And stop aiming the flashlight on me, you devil! "

Mark clicked his tongue before aiming the light at a different direction. Haechan blinked to adjust. 

"We have to leave, " Mark spoke for the first time, and Haechan found herself irritated at the sound of his voice. 

"If you're in a hurry, fine. Don't mind us. I'm kind of comfortable right here, you know? " 

Why was Mark even there? It wasn't like he wanted to save Haechan. Did he? Probably not. Maybe he was just there to save Renjun because Jeno was a brother to him. It wasn't like he had other reason to be there. No, Haechan wasn't going to put her hopes up once again. 

Without noticing the said person's movement, Haechan was surprised by his action when he suddenly lifted her off the ground to carry her in his arms. Wave of nausea came to her at the sudden movement. Trust Mark to never be considerate enough with her feelings. 

"Well, fuck! What if I have broken bones? " She angrily asked when she recovered, although her head was starting to swirl from stress, fatigue and the hit she experienced earlier. 

"Do you? " Mark asked in an almost worried tone that almost had Haechan mistaking it for a real one. Why would Mark be worried about her after driving her away? 

"I… I don't, " she replied, but why did her voice sounded too soft? Annoyed at her self, she decided to add aggressively, "Why are you even asking as if you cared? "

It was a very Mark thing to ignore her questions and redirect the conversation to another direction. 

"We have to leave, " Mark said instead, probably directed to Renjun and Jeno and not to Haechan who wasn't even walking on her own. "This place is about to blow up, soon. "

"Just a minute, hyung, " Jeno replied, silently urging Mark to go first and leave him and Renjun some privacy. Mark understood, as he quickly made his exit, taking Haechan with him of course. 

They were halfway into the hallway when Haechan realized that she had been too comfortable in Mark's arms as she didn't even protest as he carried her. She didn't want to send him the wrong ideas. 

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much! You can put me down, Mister! "

Mark didn't honor her a response, much to her annoyance. She began wiggling in his hold, not caring if she'd accidentally fall down, but Mark only tightened his hold on her, protectively. 

"Haechan, don't over-exert yourself! You already don't look that good. "

Haechan huffed, offended at his choice of words. "Yeah, I know. It's called abduction makeover. So can you let my ugly self go so that I can walk on my own? "

"I never said you're ugly, Haechan! " Mark replied with clear annoyance. "Don't twist my words like that. "

She huffed once more. "We'll, it's better than confusing your actions for something else, don't you think? I don't want to burden you anymore by being your charity case. "

Mark sighed, before adjusting her in his hold and thus making her head swirl again. 

"And can you stop doing that? I think I have concussion."

That caused Mark to take a sharp intake of breathe. "Shit. I have to get you out of here fast. "

"Can you please stop that? "She angrily asked. 

"What? Sorry but I am not going to make you walk around this time. You're going to exert yourself and we still don't even know how hurt you are. "

"That! Stop that! " she repeated. "Stop sounding as if you care! "

Mark was making her head hurt even more by confusing her with his actions. He made it clear what she was to him before she left, but his words and actions weren't fitting his initial narrative. 

"Can you stop trying to fight me now, and just take a rest? You can fight me all you want later, when you're feeling better, and not when you're on the verge of passing out. "

Haechan would have denied it but it was the truth. She could feel her lids going heavy, and she was finding it difficult to stay awake. 

"I still hate you, Mark Lee. "

Mark sighed. "I know you do. "

"I don't want to be your charity case again. "

"You never were anyway. "

Haechan huffed. "Fuck you and your lies. "

Mark hummed in response. "Yes, I am such a bad liar. "

They fell into silence when Haechan lost her energy to keep up with the argument. 

They made it in and out of the elevator with her barely noticing, as she slowly and unwillingly found comforts in Mark's arms. 

"Is she okay? " she vaguely heard familiar voices asking. 

"I don't know, which is why I have to take her out of here fast! "

"Go! We'll take care of here while you take care of her. And Mark? Be nice this time. "

"I know, hyung. I made a mistake before. I promise, I am going to tell her now that I—"

The rest of his words faded as Haechan's body and mind gave up staying awake. 

●●●

Everything felt like a bad dream when Haechan finally woke up again without knowing how many hours, or perhaps days, had already passed. Her back was resting on a soft, warm, and comfortable mattress instead of the cold concrete floor which she last remembered falling asleep on. The sight that greeted her when she open her eyes didn't match that of the dark room she and Renjun were locked up in. Instead, what she saw when she opened her eyes were the white walls and glass windows, with green curtains drawn to the side to allow the sunlight to brighten up the room. It was like she was in a paradise compared to the experiences which she was doubting to be true or not. 

Except, she had reason to believe it was, when she realized she was hooked on IV fluids, and when the pain began to thrum around her head. In addition, no matter how comfortable the place looked like, she wasn't really sure where she was and how she got there, and why Mark Lee was sitting on the chair beside her bed and watching her asleep. 

She tried to recall much about what happened before she fell asleep, even if it only made her headache worse. 

Oh right, she was kidnapped. It wasn't a dream after all. She almost died but then Jeno and Mark came to save her. Oh, right. Scratch that. Jeno and Mark came to save Renjun. 

"Careful! " Mark warned her as she abruptly stood up and tried to remove the needle hooking her to IV fluids. "What are you doing? "

Mark clicked his tongue as he gently but firmly pried Donghyuck's hand away from completing the action. "You need that to at least gain your strength back, " he explained while proceeding to guide Haechan back to lie down on the bed again. As much as Haechan wanted to protest and push him away, the fatigue and body ache she incurred from the previous events made her feel weak. The only attack she could give Mark were her aggressive glares which the latter seemed to ignore, or rather already immune to. 

"There, " Mark said in satisfied manner as he sat back down on the chair. Haechan rolled her eyes. "Don't exert yourself too much. You've barely recovered. While Jungwoo-hyung said that your lucky not to have head injury saved for the bump at the back of your head, it would still be nice for you to rest and assess yourself in case Jungwoo-hyung missed something. Do you want anything? "

"Yes, " she replied as Mark listened with so much enthusiasm. "I want your face out of this room. What the fuck? Were you watching me sleep? Don't you know how creepy that felt? "

It wasn't really the creepiness that bothered her. It was the confusion that Mark was making her feel through his actions. 

Mark didn't seemed faze by her question despite the annoyance in her tone. "You called for me in your sleep. "

Haechan tried to hide her shame and surprise. "I did not. "

"You did, " Mark asserted. "You also asked me not to leave you alone. "

"I did not, " she denied once again despite having a feeling that Mark might be telling the truth. She would die first before admitting that she still wanted him even in her sleep. "And besides, even if I did, why would you stay? I thought you're tired of making me your charity case? "

"Because I care, " Haechan almost heard, but Mark spoke in such a low voice, she could be mistaking. Mark cleared his throat before getting up. Haechan felt a tinge of disappointment at the thought of him leaving the room, but Mark only made his way to the small table near the window. There was a tray neatly placed on top of it. Mark lifted up the cover to expose what's inside, a pitcher of water, a glass and a white bowl. Mark felt the last with his hand before turning his head back to Haechan. 

"The porridge that Taeyong-hyung made is still warm. Do you want to eat? " he asked casually, as if Haechan had not just confronted him with something else. "They said you can eat, but only in small amount as you haven't eaten anything for more than forty-eight hours. "

"The water would be nice, " she replied before coughing at the crustiness in her throat. Mark filled up the glass before walking towards the bed. Haechan reached up to take the glass from Mark's hand, but the latter ignored her. Mark gently lifted her head from the pillow before guiding the glass to her lips. The action again, took her by surprise, and she found herself obediently accepting his kindness while being annoyed at how it was making her feel. 

"Are you sure you don't want to eat? Just a little? "

"Are you sure about what you're doing? " she asked back. "You're going to confuse me with your actions once again, so you might as well stop or at least clarify what you're showing me really means. "

She was too direct, and Mark's expression showed that this time, he was the one who was taken aback. 

"Eat first, " Mark replied, or better yet ordered. "And then rest. And when we're both sure you're already in good shape, we'll talk. "

Haechan scoffed and sarcastically mimicked him before getting up once again. Another wave of nausea hit her but it was weaker than the one before. This time, Mark didn't do anything to refrain her. "In good shape, huh? Why though? I mean, how am I isn't really that important. Am I supposed to pretend that I don't know that the reason I am here with you is because Renjun happened to be with me? Where is that girl anyway? I guess she deserves the honor of taking my gratitude, her and Jeno's one great love. "

Something flashed across Mark's face that Haechan was too slow to recognize. Wordlessly, he went back to the table and carefully lifted it up and moved it closer to the bed, while balancing and avoiding spills from the pitcher of water and the bowl of porridge. He sat back down on the chair before picking up a spoon and the bowl. "Renjun is resting like you. Her cousin, boyfriend and Jeno are all taking care of her. That's the last answer I'm going to answer you. One spoon equals one answer. Deal? "

Her stomach roared in response, causing Mark to chuckle. "I guess it's a deal. "

Haechan rolled her eyes. "Go to hell, Mark. "

She barely even finished her sentence when a spoonful of porridge entered her mouth. She moaned her annoyance while glaring at Mark although the latter remained unfazed. 

"That's not a question, but I'll still answer it. I agree. I am condemning myself as well. Next question? "

"I fucking hate you. "

A spoonful of porridge surprised her again. Mark shrugged. "It's still not a question, but I'll answer it again. I know you do and honestly I hate myself, too. Next? "

She huffed. "You are infuriating, " she said before holding her palm up to signal Mark to stop once she saw him raising the spoon in the air once again. "You can't do this, I mean, you can't take care of me and expect me not to assume anything from your actions. You told me that I was just your charity case all along and that you're tired of me already. So what the fuck are you trying to do now? "

"Three statements and one question. I'll answer them all. That makes it four spoons, right? "

Haechan didn't argue and passively allowed Mark to feed her. 

"There, " Mark said in a satisfied manner after the last one. "So right, I am infuriating. I am also infuriated with myself, most specifically with my decisions and actions, especially when the purpose for them aren't delivered. 

"And you have every right to assume, " Mark assured her, which only served to confuse her even more. "After all, your assumptions have always been right. "

"Fucking liar. " Haechan glared as the spoon reappeared near her lips. She rolled her eyes before opening her mouth. 

"I am a liar, " Mark admitted. "And I guess I am a good one because I made you believe and drove you away. "

Haechan opened her mouth to make another sarcastic remark but this time, it's Mark who raised his hand to stop her. "And one of those lies is telling you that you're just a charity case, and that I never really cared or love you all along. I'm not tired of you. Never. What I am that tired of is seeing and thinking about you in danger. You asked me what I am doing right now? I'm doing what I should have done, which is to take care of you instead of purposely hurting you in order to drive you away. While it did the job, it didn't serve the purpose of keeping you out in danger. Instead, I pushed you closer to danger. Which lead me to my own question. Why did you leave like that? "

Haechan snatched the spoon from Mark's hand and scooped the porridge before pushing them inside Mark's mouth. Mark was surprised at first, but laugh it off when he realized why Haechan did that. 

"It's only fair that you follow the rules, too, " She needlessly explained before setting the spoon down. "And my answer is, Fuck you! You can't hurt me like that and expect me to stay or to even take any help from you anymore. "

"I lost a few cash from my wallet. "

Haechan felt her face heating up. "Well, you basically told me you were just using me for sex, so I figured I'll treat you like a client. I sometimes steal from my clients. "

Mark sighed. "And you could have taken more, like your phone. "

Haechan shrugged. She thought about it when she left, but she figured there was no use for it. Sure, she could have sold it, but that would involve deleting everything, and Haechan, for some dumb reasons, didn't want to erase some fucking memories with Mark. "It didn't matter then. "

"It did, " Mark insisted. "If you have your phone with you, we could have tracked you faster instead of wasting our time searching for video footages around Seoul, only to realize that you wandered off to another territory, which is inaccessible to us. The groups in that place wouldn't allow us to search for you, and before we knew it, messages were being left outside our door, demanding something in exchange of your freedom."

"Let me guess? Dong Sicheng? "

"Yes. "

She rolled her eyes once again. "I still don't see why it matters. Why would you look for me? And why were you bothered about them demanding Dong Sicheng in exchange? It's not like you'll be forced to give him up for someone like me. "

"Oh believe me, "Mark replied while shaking his head. "If Dong Sicheng happens to be anybody else, I would have no problem wrapping him up like a present and delivering him to your kidnappers. I don't care what the hyungs will say. I'll just take you with me to Antarctica, and we'll hide away from their wrath under the snow. But Dong Sicheng is a family, " he stopped, taking note of Haechan's surprise. "And that's a question that Taeyong, Simon and Kun will answer in case you're still interested to know. The point is, I looked for you, and I did, and I would have done everything to save you because I love you. Oh shit! How many spoons did we miss? "

Haechan huffed in annoyance. "Forget it. I already lost my appetite. "

Mark looked conflicted for a while but then he sighed. "Fine. You don't have to eat too much at once anyway. Do you still want to ask questions? "

"Fuck you, Mark! "

"Thanks, but no, " Mark replied nonchalantly. "You aren't in shape for make up sex at the moment. And frankly, with all of the things I said just so I can hurt you and convince you to leave, I think sex is the last think I can give you to make you feel better. "

"Ah! "She exclaimed while holding her head, which only seemed to throb more as the conversation progressed. "The fuck, Mark? Do you have an identical twin or something? One day, you'll treat me with so much affection, and then the next day you'll treat me like shit. You can't tell me I'm assuming everything one day, and then tell me you love me the next day. Do you expect me to just chew your words and spit them out because you decided to change your mind! "

The only constant thing about Mark was that he's always confusing. Hot and cold. Sweet and sour. Loving and cruel. Haechan found it hard to see which was real. 

"I don't expect you to, " Mark replied before licking his dry lips and taking a deep breathe. "After everything I did and said, I am not going to expect something from you. But… I at least want to apologize. You don't have to accept it and forgive me. I just want to because you deserve an apology. 

"First, I'm sorry for the things that I told you and I'm even more sorry that I said it on purpose. I was desperate to convince you to leave because things with the gang are taking turn for the worst. I want you to leave, but you love me too much for you to leave. "

She scoffed but didn't say a word to deny Mark's claim. 

"I thought making you hate me will make you forget about your feelings for me. I thought your anger would finally get you to leave. And well, it did, but instead of having you sent away to safe place where you can start a new life until you finally forget about me and maybe… maybe find someone new, " Mark swallowed painfully. "I sent you packing on your own and you ended up with the enemies. But it didn't matter what my intentions are. The point is, I hurt you. And I'm sorry. And those words… they're all lies, Haechan. I want you to know that. You're more than a charity case and where we met, where you came from doesn't make you less loveable. I don't want you to think that it makes you less of a person because it doesn't. You're wonderful, which is why I always thought you'll do better if you'll leave me… if you'll leave us to have a more peaceful life. "

"Yeah, yeah, "she waved her hand in the air dismissively. "You think I'll have a better life far away from you. You told me that before, so I know. "

She might have forgotten which was why she bought Mark's words later on. But on her defense, Mark spoke so believably, and his choice of words were sharp. It was difficult to stand still and listen and to not be affected. 

"And I also thought I made myself clear before, " she added. "I thought I told how I feel about that? "

"You did, " Mark admitted. "And I thought I'm okay with that already. But things happened. Taeyong-hyung got hurt. Jeno got hurt. I realized that I wasn't really okay with it. I'm not okay with you getting hurt, especially if it's because you're with me. "

"And you decided to hurt me instead? "

Mark paused for a moment. "Yes. "

"Asshole. "

"Yes I am. "

Haechan huffed and crossed her arms. "You know what's even more annoying? It's the fact that we are talking about this now when we should have had this conversation before. But no, you would rather be angry… no, you would rather act angry than to try and explain your concerns to me. But then again to explain something means you'll actually include me in decision making. But no. You'd rather make decisions for me, right? You acted as if I am not capable of deciding for myself. If that's the case, then how can I believe that you aren't really looking down on me because of where you found me? "

Mark look flustered and surprised. He opened his mouth to explain, only to close them again. Then he sighed. 

"I guess, you are right, " he admitted later on. "I didn't think of it that way, but you're right. I'm not saying I'm looking down on you as a person. I never did. Although I still should have given you more credits… and opinion. I'm sorry that I only thought about mine. I wasn't thinking straight. I was too scared."

Haechan huffed once more. She was still annoyed at Mark, but she's starting to feel annoyed with herself because she could already feel her walls crumbling. It would have been easier if Mark remained as the same asshole from their last conversation. That way, she could still hate him without a problem.

He was still an asshole for what he said before, and nothing could change that, although she was starting to understand why he acted that way. 

"Don't get me wrong, those shit you said really hurt, and it's not something I can forget easily just because you apologized. But I at least understand why you did that, although I still think a proper conversation would have been better. "

"I think so, too, " Mark admitted. "Sorry I was dumb. "

She rolled her eyes. "So what now? "

Mark blinked in response. She huffed once again. "What's going to happen now? I mean, okay, you apologized. What comes after that? "

Mark processed her question until he finally understood what she meant. "I'm leaving it up to you. You can leave again of you want to, but I wish you'll do it once things settle down. And if ever that's your choice, I wish you'll accept our help just so you can start your life more comfortably. "

"I'm only hearing one option Mark Lee. "

Mark let out the nervous chuckle. "I have no confidence on the other option, but I'll let you hear it. " He swallowed thickly before continuing. "If you'll stay… if you still want to stay with me after everything, then you can. And this time, I'll communicate better. There will be no more lies and secrets between us, and that's a promise. " He then proceeded to add, in a seemingly insecure manner. "But I guess it would be too much to expect. "

She rolled her eyes once more. "And what about the others? " she asked. "What would they think? "

"They love you! " Mark replied instantly without a second thought. "And they were the first to beat me up when they found out the reason why you left. You are part of the family. Again, I'm sorry that I made you feel that you aren't. You are. I never considered you to be less of a family, less of a girlfriend."

"Once again, fuck you! "She said despite the rising temperature on her cheeks. "Don't act romantic and shit at this moment. I might not be able to make the best decision. "

"Sorry, " Mark apologized once again. "I didn't mean to try to influence you decision again. I told you, I'm leaving it all up to you now. "

Despite his claims, Mark kept sending her a hopeful look, perhaps, subconsciously. 

"So listen, " she began. "If I decide to stay, I want you to know that it's not only because of you but because of the others as well. Because I am going to miss them, and like you said, they are my family, too. If I'll stay, then it means, I'm willing to give you a chance, one last time and you better not fuck it up because I swear, I already left once and I'll do it again. Treat me like that again, and I swear, we'll never see each other again. "

Unable to hide his excitement further, Mark quickly replied, "Yes! "

He took a deep breathe to calm himself before speaking once again. "I mean, yes, if you decide to stay. You'll stay, right? I mean, that's why you're asking right? "

As much as Haechan tried to stop herself from smiling, she couldn't help it anymore. "I am, but…" she paused and raised one of her eyebrows at Mark. "As much as I love you, because yes, even if you are the most infuriating person I ever met in this planet, I still love you, you asshole, but that doesn't mean my patience with you is unlimited. You're reaching my limits Mark. Don't do anything that will make me forget that. "

"Yes, I promise! " Mark reached out for her hand and place them to his lips. Haechan made an annoyed face. "I would never! And it hurts me, too. Even if I wanted you to forget about me and maybe find someone else, I know I will be hurt too if that day comes. And after losing you like that, I honestly don't think I still want you to go away. God, Haechan, I was really hoping you'll give me another chance even if I think I also don't deserve it. But I want it! I want to be with you so much, and sorry, am I rambling too much? Want me to stop now? "

She huffed, for the nth time that day, but this time in a more lighthearted manner. "Yes, you are rambling too much. And I get it. You're sorry. And yes, I forgive you. But now I feel sleepy again, " she yawned for emphasis, although she wasn't even lying at all. "I think I want to sleep again. "

"Oh, okay. You still have to rest after all. You went through a lot,p" Mark replied. "Can I stay here? " 

"To creepily watch me sleep? "

"If you put it that way…" Haechan chuckled. 

"Okay. I got it. You can stay. I'll trust you not to do something in my sleep. "

"I would never! " Mark denied vehemently. 

"I'm kidding, " she explained before laying back down on the bed. Mark carefully tucked her inside the blanket, before pushing his own chair to closer to the bed. "I'm glad you're safe. And just to be clear, I came to save you, and everyone else came to save you and Renjun. "

"Wait you and Jeno didn't do it on your own? " She didn't remember seeing the others, but then again she already passed out in Mark's arms. 

"Being crazy in love doesn't make people crazy strong. We needed reinforcement. Plus they also care, and they wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting you. Even me, " he added the last part in a whisper. 

"I guess they love me more, " she joked. "Watch your back, Mark. "

"I'd rather watch you. "

"Creep. "

"Can I tell you something else? " 

She groaned in protest. "Make it short or I'll kick you out! "

"I was scared that something might happen to you especially since the last thing you heard from me was that I never really loved you. I… I don't want that to be your last memory of me. If anything happened… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. "

"I didn't die though, " she replied, which was followed by a yawn. "And I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I refused to say I love you when you went out to save Jeno. I was scared that I'll never be able to say it to you again. Let's not fight again like that, or I swear…"

"I know," Mark said, almost as a whisper. "I won't do it again. I don't want to lose you forever. Now go back to sleep."

"Hmm, okay, " she mumbled back. "Let's just talk again when I wake up. "

"Ah, yes. There are more to talk about when you wake up. "


	12. CHAPTER 11

After spending the previous day just sleeping and eating, courtesy of being fed by her newly reconciled boyfriend, Haechan felt better the next morning. Her head was still throbbing as the aftermath of the hit and bump he experienced the previous day, and she was still feeling slightly tired, but none of those feelings could stop her from appearing in the early morning meeting that Simon, Taeyong and Kun organized for her, and all of others who were caught up in all of the troubles that happened in the past day. It included Renjun, her cousin, her boyfriend, and three other guys whom Haechan didn't really know until Renjun filled her in with some information.

Two of them were actually familiar to her by names, Guanheng and Yukhei, who, for some reasons, lead their kidnappers to believe that they were one of them, and thus ended up being kidnapped as well. The other one, the one who could rival Haechan's excitement which she's trying to conceal inside, was actually the one responsible in tracking their location. Apparently, this crazy Dong Sicheng fanboy, Liu Yangyang, microchipped his friends like it was the most normal thing a friend would do. Haechan wasn't going to judge him though, especially since it was him who lead the others to where she and Renjun was.

When Mark woke her up earlier, he didn't say specifically explained what the meeting was going to be about. He looked a little nervous and if it wasn't obvious with his actions, his last words before leaving her with the others certainly made it one.

"I promise you, if you ever decide to change your mind after what you'll hear from them, specially from Simon, I'll respect that. I will not hold it against you. "

Those words felt more like a hint to her. Perhaps, she's going to find out more about them and the secrets she longed to learn.

"So, what is it? " Dong Sicheng's crazy fanboy asked excitedly. "What's the secret? Are we going to find out where Dong Sicheng is? "

Ah yes, him, the root of all evil. Admittedly, it was also the question that Haechan was mostly curious about. Although unlike him, Haechan didn't want to act all excited about it.

"Calm down, kid, " Taeyong tried to pacify him. Haechan could see the tiredness in his eyes, but the amusement and nervousness were also there. "We'll get there. For now, we want to make sure that you all know what you're getting into. Once we tell you, there's no going back. You'll all be ours. "

Haechan had long answered that question, and she had long accepted that she was going to stay whatever she discover from them. She was ready. She had been since the very beginning.

One of the guys, Yukhei, if Haechan remembered correctly, raised his hand. Taeyong acknowledged him with a nod.

"So, are we going to die if ever we try to run away after knowing your secret? I'm not scared or anything. Just curious."

They all turned towards the three person in front of them for an answer. While Haechan had a feeling that it wouldn't be the case, he could see why the others would think that way. After all, if it's a secret that they wanted to protect, then they would do anything to prevent it from being exposed by doing everything to prevent anybody from potentially spilling it.

Taeyong gave a nervous chuckle before answering. "You're not going to die. We're not going to kill any of you, unless of course you're a spy from the authority or our enemies. "

"Danger comes with the knowledge, " Simon added, the leader speaking for the first time. "And after knowing our secret, you'll be asked to take it to your grave. People will come after you because of that knowledge, but you must remain loyal and never tell anyone. We will protect you. We will always do our best to protect you, but for the protection of many, you must never tell a single soul about it. "

"If ever you feel like this is so much more than you can handle, we must advice you to leave. Leave and make sure no one could ever trace you from us, ever again. "

The warning made her feel really nervous. Was the burden of the secret really that difficult to carry? Was she really prepared for it like she claimed?

Haechan waited for anybody to stand. Some, like the friends of crazy fanboy shifted on their seat uncomfortably, but otherwise remained.

"I just want my pancakes for breakfast, not complicated decisions," Chenle replied instead. "Can't we finish this now and then have our breakfast? "

After waiting for more seconds to pass, Kun began pointing his fingers at them one by one while counting.

"Seven," he declared before turning to the other two. "I guess that's seven new kids in the family. "

Taeyong cleared his throat before whispering audibly. "Six, " Taeyong corrected him. "Haechan has been our family for so long already. "

Taeyong shot her a smile which she gratefully returned. Of course. She was Taeyong's daughter-in-law after all.

"Right, " Kun nodded in agreement. "Of course she is. "

"So, the secret? " Yangyang asked the three eagerly. "Dong Sicheng? When are you going to tell us? "

Kun looked up at the ceiling to hide his slight irritation before turning his head to Taeyong to whisper, loudly enough for all of them to hear.

"Why do I have a feeling that he's going to be a problem? "

Taeyong shrugged. "Your problem. I'm signing away my parental rights. One Mark Lee is enough for me, and I'm pretty sure Doyoung's already contented with Jeno and his new in-laws. You'll be the parent this time. "

Kun's eyes widened but before he could argue about his new responsibility, Taeyong cleared his throat.

"Now that it's obvious that none of you are going to leave, we'll start off by welcoming you in our family. I hope you'll live long. Yeah. Hopefully. Please stay out of trouble, because there surely be a lot now that you're—"

"We get it! " Yangyang interrupted impatiently. "So where's Dong Sicheng? "

"I want my pancakes!" Chenle whined.

If Taeyong was an anime, as he really looked like, then smokes were probably already coming out of his ears.

"Can't you all be fucking patient for once and listen to me properly? "

"Don't curse the kids! " Kun scolded him.

It was at that point that Simon decided to step forward and placed a hand on the two's shoulder, a signal for them to step aside and give the floor to him. With much respect to their leader, they did.

"Maybe we can go without further delays and give them what they've been asking for. " He looked at them, one by one, as if he's memorizing everyone's faces. "Hi! I'm not sure if I already introduce myself properly to all of you, but if not, then please call me Simon." His smile widened before continuing. Although I wasn't born as Simon at all. I was born as Dong Sicheng. "

Haechan choked on nothing, and she felt like throwing up everything she consumed last night.

Simon's got to be kidding.

—🌺—

When it was all over, and Haechan had processed the most information she could in one day, she felt too full for breakfast, that she didn't complain when Mark escorted her back to her room, their room.

"So how was it? " Mark asked nervously as he shut the door close behind them. Haechan plopped down on the bed immediately.

"It felt like a nuclear bomb exploded in my face, " she replied flatly. "Seriously, how can Simon be Dong Sicheng? "

Mark winced a little at her loud voice. "Once we go back to our place, you can never say that out loud again. " Haechan made a zipping motion to her mouth. Mark sighed and plopped down next to her. "I get what you're feeling though. I was sixteen when I found out about everything. "

"Poor you, " she said, as she turned to him with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm not sure how old I am but I can't help but think I am not old enough to hear everything I heard. "

Mark shrugged. "Yes. But at sixteen, I honestly thought I was ready to find out about everything, and Taeyong-hyung was just looking down on me because he doesn't think I am capable of being like him. It took too long for me to realize that he cared too much for me, hence why he didn't want to burden me with the knowledge. "

Haechan cringed a little at the familiarity. "Yeah. About that. I guess, I kind of understand now why you acted that way. You just wanted to protect me. "

"I could have done better, " Mark replied. "I could have protected you while protecting your feelings as well. But yeah, you were so much more stubborn than sixteen years old me. " He added the last one with a chuckle.

Haechan puffed her cheeks but chose not to disagree. "Now I feel guilty. "

"For being stubborn? "

She turned to Mark with a sarcastic smile. He chuckled nervously in response. "A little. What I really do feel guilty about is being angry at Sicheng, you know, during those tough times. I had moments when I thought about blaming him. Like, who the fuck is he, and why is everyone searching for him? Moreover, why is he endangering everyone's life? But then, I found out who he is finally, and I learned his story. I feel guilty. Simon had been nice to me. And well, he had a tough life. And what he have… he could use it to be the most powerful person in this planet, but well, he chose to hide it and keep it to himself, for the sake of everyone else. Like why isn't he a world leader or something? "

"Can you imagine him being one, though? " Mark asked to teasingly.

"Not really, " she admitted. "But it doesn't change the fact that he's good… as good as a gangster could be I mean. "

"I know what you mean, " Mark replied. "After all, he was choosing the greater good over power. How about you, which one are you choosing? "

"If I was him? "

"No. " Mark turned towards her direction, she met his gaze with her own confused one. "Now that you found out who Dong Sicheng is and finally learned about why people are looking for him, you also understand the gravity of the situation. You do realize that even if we finished off the group who went after you and Renjun, more might come in the future.

"If people will find out he's alive and that we are hiding him, we're going to be in danger again. Now that you know the story, do you still want the same, or did you change your mind already? "

"Honestly? " she asked and Mark nodded. "I'm scared. "

"You have every right to be. "

"Let me finish, you dumbass! " She replied with a groan. "I'm scared. But really, don't tell me you aren't? Am I supposed to believe that Simon, Taeyong, and the rest aren't scared? They aren't humans if they don't feel that emotion anymore. I know everybody is scared, but it's not stopping anyone from doing their best to protect and fight for each other. Why? Because they are a family. And I want to be part of that family, too. Taeyong said I am and that I have always been, and I will not abandon my family because of the nuclear secret that I finally found out about. And before you ask, no. I don't feel obligated at all because you saved me, blah, blah, and they are good to me, blah, blah. I really want this. I really want to stay. "

Mark gave her a blank look before directing his stare at the ceiling.

"I guess you are never going to change your mind after all. "

"And, of course, you are disappointed. " She snorted as she mimicked Mark's gesture and crossed her arms.

Mark chuckled. "Not really. I told you yesterday. I tried to push you away because I believe that being far away from me, from all of us, might be good for you. But still, I know I'll be sad to see you gone. Fuck, I was sad and scared when I saw you gone. While I am scared now that I know you'll be staying, I'm relieved that I wouldn't have to say goodbye. I guess, I'll just protect you better. "

"That's nice, but I want to protect myself as well. And I want to work for myself as well. I can't just forever depend on you, you know? While I do appreciate you providing for what I want and what I need, the thing is, I also want to have the freedom and satisfaction of doing things for myself. "

Mark sighed heavily. Frankly, Haechan was half expecting him to disagree about it.

"Fine, " he replied, taking Haechan by surprise. "I realized that by focusing on protecting you, I became controlling. I never gave you the opportunity to decide for yourself. I do feel sorry about it, so now, even if I'm still scared, I'll let you do whatever you want to do. Just please, please, please! Please be safe! "

"I'll try, " she teased him. "But thank you. And I like this. I like that we can talk like this now instead of shouting. "

"I like this, too. Sorry that I have issues with communicating. "

She groaned before turning back to Mark with a smile. "You're forgiven. "

"Thanks. So uh, not to be pushy but about studying…"

"Oh god, please! "

"Can't you just listen? " She couldn't help but laugh at Mark's whining. She decided to humor him. "Fine, say it. "

"I'm not forcing you, but this is just something that Taeyong-hyung taught me. We don't know what the future will hold, so it's nice to have some back up plan. Not to mention, a cover up identity. "

"Gangster by night, and a normal nerdy student in the morning? "

Mark huffed while she laughed. "First of all, I'm long over that phase, and Jeno took over that identity. Honestly, it suits him better. But yes, like that. I have the bad boy image now."

"I kind of miss the button ups from before. That's what made me fall in the first place. "

"You're also the one who said I look hot in leather jacket! "

"Yes, but I never asked you to wear it every single time! But back to the topic. If I decide to go to school, will I be able to pick which program I want to be in? "

"Of course! " Mark replied, almost excitedly. "The choice is up to you. "

"Will 'I'll think about it' be enough of an answer for now? "

Mark took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. Of course. It's all up to you now. "

"Everything? "

"Everything. "

Haechan was going to like this new beginning for them.


End file.
